Can't Turn Away
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: *Story Complete* Bosco & Faith have escaped! What will they do next? How will Faith react to Fred? What will happen between them?
1. What's Really Important

****

Title: Can't Turn Away Chapter 1 – What's Really Important

Rated PG-13 

Series: Third Watch

Author: Andorian Ice Princess

Contact: jazzy_888@yahoo.com

Summary: Faith decides what and who's really important in her life as she heads to take the Sargent's Test 

This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters of Bosco, Faith, Davis, Sully, Doc, Kim, Jimmy, Alex, Carlos and Sgt. Christopher are all property of Third Watch and NBC. All other characters are my own. 

Song Lyrics belong to REM "Everybody Hurts"

__

When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on.

I can't believe I did this today, Bosco sighed as he listened to his boss yelling at him. I just can't believe I went that far. What was I thinking? I know there is a problem. I know that now. But what can I do? Talk to another messed up guy like me? Then what? There's Faith heading to take her test. She'll be gone and then what? ESU is screwed for now. How the hell will I be able to deal with this on my own? When I'm alone and Faith is no longer my partner, what the hell will happen to me? 

__

Don't let yourself go, everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes.

********

  
"He's not right up here Faith." Sully sighed. "There is something seriously wrong with Bosco up here." Sully said pointing to his head as Faith looked past him to see a very sullen looking Bosco being reprimanded in the Lieutenant's office.

Faith headed for the exit but made the mistake by looking into the room, past the shutters and into Bosco's hollow, fearful stare.

"Damn it Bosco." Faith cursed as she headed to the examination room. Why did I have to look in there, Faith asked herself as she entered the room. Why! Why did I look past his sad face and into his lost eyes?

She hurried into the full classroom and took her seat. She tried to hear what the instructor was saying but all she kept hearing was that Bosco was being suspended. For how long? And what will accompany it? Oh Bosco why didn't you just listen to me in the first place? Why didn't you seek counseling long ago? If you did none of this would happened.

  
"Okay you can begin." The instructor said breaking her thoughts.

Faith opened her examination paper and stared at the questions. I should know this, she said inside. Why can't I seem to remember right now? She stared at the questions before her but all she saw was the sad stare she got from her partner as she passed by the Lieutenant's office. 

She thought back to the day before when she arrived on the scene and saw Bosco lying on the ground holding his stomach in pain. She remembered rushing up to him and saw the red and immediately thought he had been shot. She remembered the panic and pain in her voice and brain, as she looked him over. She remembered fighting back tears as she maniacally pulled his shirt up and looked under his vest to see where the bullet hit. 

But he wasn't shot. He had suffered what she feared was a heart attack, but in reality was a panic attack. He of course brushed it off as nothing, food poisoning he said. What a lie Bosco, Faith said. Even after that you still think you can hold it all in and deal with it on your own. You still there is nothing wrong. It's okay to be human, why can't you see that. You don't have to deal with it on your own, I'm here. But am I? If I take the test I'll no longer be with him. What then?

She snapped back to the test before her and looked at the questions. She stared at the questions regarding officers in trouble. What was she supposed to do? Bosco was in trouble. What was she supposed to do? This test was supposed to make her life a bit easier, a bit better and hopefully a little more sane. 

But what about Bosco? He wouldn't make ESU for some time after today. He'd be back on duty after his punishment. Then what? What would happen to him? Who would he be paired with? Someone like him? He'd be killed the first day for sure. Someone like Gusler? Even worse. Damn you Bosco I just can't seem to walk away or turn my back on you. Not now. The only person you trust is me. How can I just walk out of your life knowing that? The only person you open up to is me? How can I just turn my back on you now? 

Faith snapped back to the written questions and blankly wrote down what she thought might be right. I just can't think about this right now, not when I know my friend is hurting so much. I know he said he was happy I was taking the test, but he was lying. I know he's scared if I pass that I'll leave and he'll be alone. Can I just walk away knowing that? 

Faith numbly finished the test and headed home to what her family thought was a sure celebration. 

********

__

Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along.  
When your day is night alone, (hold on, hold on)  
If you feel like letting go, (hold on)  
When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on.

"I can't deal with this." Bosco mumbled as he angrily paced around his apartment. "Mandatory counselling. Damn it!" Bosco cursed. "I don't need help." He said angrily. 

Faith's takin' that test right now. I honestly hope she doesn't pass. Is that wrong? Is that selfish? Yeah I guess so. Do I care? No. I just want her back as my partner. I can't do this alone without her. She is the only one that understands me. The only one who despite all my crap always is there for me. I really hope she doesn't make Sargent just yet. How can I say that? It's her chance at a better life, a life without me. Can I let that happen? Can I stop it? Can I live with it? I don't need help. I don't need anyone!

But as he continued to stare around his empty lonely apartment he knew he was wrong. He did need help, he didn't want to be alone anymore. He needed his friend and partner, and he needed her now. "Faith should be finished the test by now." He said as he reached for his coat. "I don't care what Fred thinks, I have to see her now." Bosco said as he slammed the door behind him.   
  
"She's the only person I want to talk to. The only person I care about. She's the only one who will understand!"

__

Everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends.  
Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand.  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone

********

"Bosco again?" Fred half yelled. 

"Fred wait. Where are you going?" Faith asked as Fred rushed to the door and grabbed his coat.

"I'm going for a walk to…" Fred said in a huff, "to get these ideas about a house on the island out of my head."

"Fred wait." Faith called out as the door slammed in her face.

********

__

If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,  
When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on.

  
"Can I come in?" Bosco asked weakly as he stood in her doorway.

"Yeah." Faith said softly as her hurting partner pushed past her and made his way slowly into her living room. She sat down and listened in sadness as he relayed how he acted September 11th. Faith tried to keep her tears back as she listened, so she could be strong for Bosco, but as he sat down in front of her and hung his head in sadness and cried she couldn't hold back. She pulled him into her warm embrace and let him cry out his pain.

"It's okay Bosco." Faith said in a calming voice as she rubbed his back to assure him he was going to be okay. "I'm not going anywhere. Just let it out. I'm staying right here." She whispered to him.

Oh Bosco I just couldn't leave you like this, Faith said inside as he sat trembling in her arms. I just couldn't walk away and turn my back on you for a promotion and raise. I couldn't abandon you for money. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I turned my back on you right now. You're not strong enough to be alone. You can't deal with this with anyone else but me. I am the only person you opened up to, how can I just ignore that? I can't and I won't.

__

  
Well, everybody hurts sometimes,  
Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes.  
And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on.  
Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on

  
Did I do the right thing? She was about to answer herself when the door opened and Fred looked at her with a look of dismay.

I…


	2. Choices

****

Title: Can't Turn Away Chapter 2 – Choices 

Note: Song lyrics belong to Chantal Kreviazuk, 'Feels like Home'

Fred walked into his home only to find in his wife's arms the one person he didn't want to see, Bosco. He looked at his pathetic state and felt no remorse or sorrow. He watched his trembling body and felt no pity. He heard his sad words and felt no sympathy. All he saw when he looked at the sight before him was an ingrate who screwed up his chance at a better life, a spoiled brat who thought only of himself. His hatred towards the young man had been steadily growing; this just topped it off. Damn you Bosco, Fred said inside as he moved forwards to break it up.

********

Faith held onto Bosco's trembling body and let him cry to her. She finally realized what pain and suffering he had been carrying with him since 9/11. She had been able to talk to her friends and family about it, even came to terms with helping her children understand what really happened. But Bosco had no one. He had never been able to release his demons until now. Oh Bosco why didn't you come to me sooner, Faith sighed sadly inside. Why did you keep this with you all this time? Sully just didn't understand. Bosco wasn't crazy, he just needed help. She laughed lightly as she recalled the 'mommy' comment and then Sully's remarks. She as used to that and instead of getting mad at Bosco thought it was rather cute. She knew he wasn't being mean, that was just him. And no one seemed to understand him better than her. How could she leave him now?

She hugged him close and let him release. He came to her to talk, to open up. Sully had told her about his recommendation and thought for sure Bosco would open up in an environment away from the Station House. But he didn't, he came to the one person he trusted the most with his life and problems, his friend and partner, Faith. She knew he had been holding the pressure in and was actually glad he was breaking down before her. She had wanted that before but he pushed her away, even wanting to ride with someone else. She suggested he seek help for his own good, she knew he was hurting and had to relieve the pain. But in the end, when it all really mattered he proved to her just how much she really meant to him. He was doing that now.

She held him close afraid to let go, afraid if she did she'd lose him for good, lose him to himself. And she didn't want that, anything but that. She held him until she heard the door open and looked up and saw Fred standing in the doorway. 

The look on his face said everything. Told her what he was thinking at that moment. Hatred towards Bosco. She knew he blamed him for her possibly failing the test and that Bosco was the reason he left earlier. But she didn't care. Bosco was alone in the world. He had no one to turn to for help and support, or love for that matter. His brother was a low-life drug addict that he even arrested one time. His mother was a borderline alcoholic who would sleep with any loser who winked at her but didn't have time for her own son, a son who just wanted to make her proud. And his father was a wife beater who wouldn't care if he found his son lying dead on the side of the road, and probably wouldn't stop to help if he did find him that way. 

Couldn't Fred see that? 

She saw Fred move forwards and gave him a look that said 'don't, Bosco needs this time to vent and seek closure. We'll deal with the other stuff later'. She knew she'd get the cold shoulder treatment from him, but she had to help Bosco. Besides would Fred be that selfish? Could he just look at Bosco like this and not care? See him crying like this and not want to help him? At least a bit? She wanted to believe he would, but the look in his eyes and on his face told a different story. He didn't care about Bosco one bit. Why?

********

Fred stopped and just stared at Bosco. I knew I was right, Fred huffed inside. That loser plays up his pathetic life to her and she buys it. And at what cost? A better life for us, which Boscorelli could care less about. Now I come home to verify what I knew all along, Bosco does take center stage in her life, and she allows it. She could have turned him away and said no, but she didn't. She let him in. And now here he is here, trying to ruin my life, Fred said miserably. And if she asks for my help, I won't give it. I'll not help that ingrate in anyway, save the fact that I like to throw him out on his sorry ass right now. I just don't care.

********

__

Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms

Bosco didn't care that he was crying. He came to Faith for that one reason. He knew he had to let it out, the last few days had finally proved that. He didn't want to suffer anymore like he was. He wanted to talk about it, but with the one person he wouldn't get lip from, the one person he knew he didn't have to lie to, the one person he knew that no matter what he did would still care for him. He held onto Faith and just cried, knowing she wouldn't think less or judge him adversely for his failings. He leaned in close not wanting to let go, hoping she wouldn't either.

__

If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done

He never had anyone to turn to for help and support in his life. No one in his family that was for sure. Faith was his family now, the only family he needed. She was kind and caring and would listen with an open ear and an open heart. Her kind eyes and soft face as he poured out his heart told him that she did care. And she had proved that the day before when he suffered his first panic attack and fell to the ground in pain. Who was there with him? Who was there helping him? Not Sully, not Gusler, no one else but the one person he could count on, his partner, his true partner. 

__

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from

He remembered hearing her panic filled voice, her pleas as she pulled frantically at his shirt to see if he was hit. He remembered lying on the ground not seeing anyone but hearing her voice as she held him in her arms and said he was going to be fine. He called for her and she was there. He knew coming here was the right thing to do. He held onto her and didn't let go, never wanting to let go.

__

It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

With each sob he let out and each breath he heaved he felt his tension finally starting to ease and his fears starting to drain. He knew they wouldn't just disappear like he somehow hoped they would, but he knew after tonight, he would be able to start down the road to recovery a little bit stronger and a little bit braver. She did that for him. And he knew no matter what course of action he took now; she would be right there beside him.

********

Faith gestured with her head for Fred to go into the bedroom and away from Bosco. She didn't want him to be disturbed. Not now, now was his time. And she knew more than anything that Fred resented Bosco and probably more even now, but she just couldn't turn him away. She watched Fred saunter into the bedroom before she eased back on the couch and pulled Bosco with her. She put a pillow on her lap and Bosco lay his head down and curled his body up on the couch while she sat and gently stroked his head and face while he continued to cry and unleash his pain. It's okay Bosco, she would say every once and awhile. If she was to have him back the way he was in the beginning he needed to come to terms with his pain, to deal with it, to talk about it. She hoped he would do that tonight. His job, his life, their partnership, their friendship, everything depended on that.

__

A window breaks, down a long, dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light  
  
"I'm sorry Faith." Bosco said quietly.

"For what?" Faith asked.

"For everything." He sobbed quietly. 

"It's okay Bosco." She said gently. 

"Faith?" He asked weakly.

"Yeah."

"We're going be partners again right?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I mean since I didn't make ESU and you didn't make Sergeant can we ride together again right?" He asked in a small voice.

Faith sat back and thought about what he said. Is that what was really bothering you Bosco? That I'd be Sergeant and you'd be alone, she asked herself. That we wouldn't be partners anymore? Oh Bosco.

"Yeah." Faith smiled.

"You know I was almost happy to hear you failed. That way we could ride together again." Bosco said sadly. "Do you hate me Faith?"

"Hate you? Bosco I could never hate you." Faith said. "But what if you made ESU and I didn't make Sergeant? Then I would be alone. So maybe I'm happy you didn't get into ESU." Faith said quietly.

"Oh yeah. I didn't think of that." Bosco said quietly as he thought about what she said. What if she didn't make Sergeant and I did make ESU, he asked himself. Then I would be responsible for breaking our team apart, he thought sadly. But I just didn't want us to break apart. We're a team. When one of us goes the other goes. If one of us stays the other stays. Right? There is no other way. There can't be.

__

If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone

"Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Bosco what for now?" Faith said with a small smile.

"For wanting to break the team up in the first place."

"Bosco stop it." Faith said firmly. "You're not to blame for anything."

"I just don't want to be alone." Bosco said sadly as he felt tears starting to come again and his body start to tremble from sadness. "I just don't want to be alone Faith. I'm scared to be alone."

"You're not alone Bosco." Faith whispered. "As long as I'm here, you'll never be alone." She said in a calm voice that made him smile weakly.

"I don't want to turn into Hobbart." He finally said.

"What?" Faith asked weakly.

"Hobbart," Bosco sobbed again, "I don't want to die alone like he did. Alienated from his family and friends. Angry and afraid. Alone." He said as he heaved a big sigh. "I just don't want to be alone."

"You're not going to end up like Hobbart Bosco, because I won't let you."

"I don't want to be alone Faith."

"You're not alone Bosco."

"Thanks Faith," Bosco sighed, "you really are my best friend." He said as he closed his eyes and tried to rest. In no time he was sleeping on her lap, just breathing softly, happy to be in a place he felt safe and needed. Happy that he was finally able to find some peace, even just a sliver. She pulled a blanket over his body and sat looking down at him for what seemed like eternity. 

  
_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from  
It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

********

"Yeah Bosco enjoy it while you can," Fred said in disgust as he watched from the doorway. "But what would you do if she wasn't here?" 

**Dear readers I really hadn't planned on continuing the story. But thanks for the encouraging reviews to write this chapter. I don't know if I'll continue it or wait to see what John Wells and the gang has planned for them. I really don't know how NBC and the writers of TW will deal with the Fred/Bosco thing but this is just my interpretation. Hope you liked it! Thanks again.**


	3. Repercussions

****

Title: Can't Turn Away Chapter 3 – Repercussions

****

NOTE: Okay I never intended this story to continue. It was supposed to be a "my thoughts" only piece, and not a story. I honestly can't believe you guys thought it was worth continuing. Well I gave it another shot.

Faith sat and watched Bosco sleeping and thought about her decision. I just wasn't ready to be Sergeant yet she told herself. I always told myself I would become Sergeant when there was no more help I could offer on _this_ side. But I'm still needed on this side, she told herself. Bosco needs me. If I left now, not only will I have failed him but I will have failed myself. 

Why can't Fred see that? Why can't he see that my helping Bosco will make us all better? Better parents, better family member, _better people_. 

********

I don't care what excuse she uses this time, Fred said to himself; it's not going to continue this way. I'll not have Boscorelli taking center stage in _my_ household; taking _my_ family away from _me_. Faith always moans that he has no one; that he's alone. Why doesn't he get himself a girlfriend? Why doesn't he turn to his mother?

Why can't he leave us out of his troubled life? Why can't he turn to someone else? He always brags about what a 'supercop' he is, but what if people saw the real him? The weak, pathetic one I saw tonight? What would they think then? Why doesn't he show his true self around anyone else but Faith? Why does she always give in? Why does she care? All he cares about is himself, can't she see that? Who cares if he's alone! What would he do is she wasn't here? What if he was paired with someone else other than her? Would he have gone to them? 

Besides why can't he be alone? He's a big boy now, what's the _real reason_ he always comes here?

********

I don't know what I would have done if Faith had turned me away tonight, Bosco thought inside. I have no one. I tried talking to that guy Sully recommended but he's just crazy. He called me a liar. I mean yeah I was sort of lying, but who the hell is he to judge me? And how did he know about 9/11? How could he tell? Still if I am forced to talk to anyone I guess he can't hurt. I mean he's just like me right? No harm done right?

But still if Faith wasn't here who would understand me, ma? Yeah right she doesn't even remember my name half the time. I mean I know she's there and all and I'm glad, but still how could I ever open up to her and expect her to understand? All she would say is, _'see son you should have become a doctor, much safer_'. Yeah like I need to hear that line of thinking all the time. 

I just can't express to Faith what she means to me. I just can't express that I just don't want to be alone anymore, I tried tonight, but I never told her the whole story, the whole reason why. I don't want to just share her life; I want to be a part of it. A small part, I don't care. I just need to be a part of something. And with Faith I am. I feel like I belong, like I'm wanted. She doesn't even have to say anything, and I just know I'm wanted. Like tonight, the way she listened, the understanding in her eyes, her face, her tone. They told me I did the right thing by coming here. I'm glad I did. I wouldn't want to turn to anyone else. I belong here.

********

Faith sat with Bosco in the silence until it was broken by Charlie rushing into the room. "Hey mom are you and dad finishing arguing? I want cake." He said as he ran up to her and saw Bosco lying on the couch.

"Shhh." Faith said holding a finger to her lips. "Uncle Bosco's asleep."

"Why here?" Charlie asked.

"Because he was tired." Faith smiled.

"Okay." Charlie shrugged. "Do I still get cake?" He asked happily. 

"Yeah. I'll get up and cut it right now, but we have to let Uncle Bosco sleep, okay?" Faith said quietly.

"No Faith it's okay." Bosco said slowly getting up. "I should go. Hey kiddo."

"Hi." Charlie said before he ran back to his room.

"Bosco you don't have to go. Besides I don't want you to be alone tonight." She said as he sat up slowly. "When you emotionally unload like that it's not good to isolate yourself afterwards." She said gently.

"I know Faith I just don't want to interrupt your cake and all." He smiled weakly.

"Yeah Faith for once listen to your partner." Fred said firmly as he stormed into the room.

"Hi Fred." Bosco said weakly as he slowly stood up to face the angry man.

"Don't 'Hi Fred' me Boscorelli." Fred said as he poked a finger in Bosco's chest.

"Hey what the hell is the problem man?" Bosco asked.

"Problem?" Fred half laughed. "You really want me to tell you Bosco?"

"Fred," Faith said firmly, "now is _not_ the time." She insisted.

"No Faith your partner wants to know what I think of him so maybe now is a good time to tell him!" Fred spat. 

"Yeah Fred so tell me already." Bosco said crossing his arms over his chest.

"First of all I think you're a spoiled brat."

"Come again?" Bosco asked in shock.

"You heard me a spoiled brat. You play up your pathetic life so well and everyone just folds to whatever you tell them."

"Fred what are you talking about?" Faith asked.

"And to you most of all Faith." Fred said looking at her.

"Leave her out of this." Bosco said.

"Well at least you _mutually defend_ each other." Fred said angrily causing both Bosco and Faith to exchange puzzled looks. "Secondly, you think nothing of coming in here and taking time away from my family to pour out your stupid problems when there are trained people you could go see. Why don't you go see them, huh Bosco, answer that one!" Fred said in a loud tone.

"I have seen other people." Bosco said. "They don't understand. They don't give a damn about me or what's bothering me. Faith actually cares. Which," he said poking a finger back in Fred's chest, "is a lot more than I can say for most, you included."

"Bosco _and_ Fred." Faith said. Neither listened.

"Oh really?" Fred said as Charlie and Emily came running out of the room to see the commotion.

"Yeah." Bosco said.

"Mommy?" Charlie said in an uncertain voice, "are we still going to have cake?"

"Yeah sweetie," Faith smiled, "but let the grownups finished their discussion okay."

"Discussion?" Emily laughed. "You mean argument right mom?"

"Go to your rooms!" Fred boomed.

"There's no need to yell at them." Bosco said softly.

"Now you're telling _me_ how to talk to _my_ kids?" Fred asked in anger.

"I just know it's not good to yell at kids." Bosco said calmly.

Fred turned to Bosco with an angry glare. "Speaking from _personal_ experience Bosco?" He half laughed.

"Kids go to your room." Faith said softly as both turned and ran.

"Fred don't start this." Faith warned.

"You know something about my personal life?" Bosco asked.

"I don't have to to know your family must have been pretty messed up for you to have turned out the way you did." Fred spat.

"Fred!" Faith said in angry shock. 

Bosco stood and stared at Fred in shock. Fred was right his family was messed up, but he thought that he was able to down play it to others so they wouldn't know. 

"You're right." Bosco said softly causing both Fred and Faith to stare at him in shock.

"What?" both Faith and Fred said at once.

"Yeah my family is pretty messed up Fred," Bosco said looking up at him, "my uh father beat my mother for as long as I can remember."

"Bosco no," Faith said sadly.

"And when he wasn't beating her he was beating me, sometimes my little brother. She is now a borderline alcoholic, my little brother is a drug addict and my father is some low-life loser that I don't even know if he's alive or dead."

"Bosco stop." Faith said softly again.

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you now? Understand you better?" Fred asked in a huff.

"I doubt that's possible Fred." Bosco said evenly. "But I want you to understand something. I came to Faith now like I always _have_ and always _will_. She is my true friend and the only person I consider family. I really don't give a rats ass if you don't like that or can't understand that, but that's life. So deal with it, _Fred_!" Bosco finished in anger.

Fred looked at Faith for some answer or reason, but she said nothing. Bosco was right, he had no one, he was alone. She was his friend, probably his best friend, and she wasn't about to give up on him now. Fred would just have to come to terms with that. And deep down inside she honestly thought he would.

"You're really pushing your luck Bosco." Fred said meanly. 

"Look guys," Faith said softly, "let's just all agree now that we are all going to be a part of the same situation for some time and not keep the kids waiting. Let's have some cake and call it a night." Faith said.

"I can go Faith." Bosco said.

"No Bosco I want you to stay. Have some cake with us and then see if you still want to go home alone." Faith said gently. "I insist."

"He can't have that cake Faith," Fred hissed, "we made it for _you_. Because you were supposed to pass your test not fail it because of _him_." Fred said pointing at Bosco.

"What?" Bosco asked in shock.

"Fred I said to _drop it_." Faith said firmly. "Now Bosco is staying and that's final!" She said firmly.

"Fine then you guys can eat _my_ cake with out _me_!" Fred said as he turned around and stormed into his bedroom. 

Faith and Bosco stood in the living room in silence not believing how pig-headed and stubborn Fred was behaving, especially after seeing Bosco breakdown the way he did.

"Why does Fred hate me?" Bosco asked in a small voice.

Faith turned to him with a look of hurt; "he doesn't hate you Bosco." She said softly. "Fred's just upset at me because of the test and he's taking it out on you."

"I really didn't expect him to understand me Faith, I just told him what I felt you know." Bosco said softly.

"Don't worry about it Bosco," Faith smiled, "Fred hardly understands me half the time. He'll be okay."

"Did you fail because of me?" Bosco asked sadly.

"No Bosco don't be silly. I just wasn't ready this time." Faith smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"Faith I didn't come here to cause you trouble." Bosco said sadly. "I really can go."

"Bosco I don't want you to be alone. Please stay. Fred will have to come to terms with things. He has to know that I just can't turn my back on you and walk away like he wants me to. I just can't turn my back on my friend. My best friend." She smiled. "Fred and I will be okay. Please don't worry about that."

Bosco looked up at her with a puzzled expression. "Best friend? Really?" He asked as his face broke into a broad smile.

"Yeah. Now lets have some cake." She said. "And I meant what I said, I want you to stay here tonight. Just sleep on the couch. We'll deal with the rest of the stuff later."

"Thanks Faith," Bosco said taking off his leather jacket. "I really didn't want to go home to an empty six-pack."

"You meant your stomach right?" She laughed.

"Uh, yeah." Bosco laughed back as they headed for the kitchen table. 

"Who wants cake?" Faith called out.

Charlie and Emily came running out of the room to the kitchen.

"Where's dad?" Emily asked looking at Bosco.

"He'll have his later." Faith said as she cut the cake and gave them each a slice.

"Thanks Faith." Bosco said as he took his piece and went to sit in the living room by himself while Faith sat at the table with her kids. She watched him slump down sadly onto the couch and sighed heavily. I just can't turn you away Bosco. I need you here, in my life as my friend. My best friend. I need you here to counter Fred's angry temperament. I just don't want you to be alone any more.

********

Bosco sat down on the couch and smiled. He didn't need to be at the table to feel apart of their family. He was just happy he was able to stay. He didn't want to go home and be alone, not tonight. Faith was right; he didn't want to be home after he just poured out his heart to her. And she made him feel like he did the right thing. 

"Good cake." He mumbled as he ate it. I hope Fred can come around. I'm not trying to disturb anything. Maybe there is some way I can make him see that I want to be his friend also, but how? How can I show him I just need to be a part of something real? A real family. I need Faith in my life; I need them all but Faith especially. How can I make Fred understand that I'm not going anywhere? He'll have to learn to deal with the fact that I'm not just going to walk away because he doesn't like me. I'm here to stay, no matter what. He can't do a thing to stop me.

********

Fred paced angrily in the bedroom. Who cares about his stupid childhood and lame excuses for his messed up family! How dare he come in here and try to break us apart. Obviously that's what he wants, what he's trying to do. And Faith lets him, thinking I'll just give in and say yes to whatever she wants. She thinks I'll come around. Well she's wrong. I'll show her. I'll show her that if she does put Bosco as center stage in her life she will be sorry. If she continues to defend him she'll regret it. I'll give her the cold shoulder treatment in the beginning but if she continues to keep letting Bosco disrupt our lives in any way I'll take more drastic measures. I'm just a father looking out for the needs of his family. And the one thing it _doesn't_ need in it is _Maurice Boscorelli! _

And if he stays here tonight, he'll be sorry!

  
**Dear readers. Okay from the spoilers I'm not sure how NBC, etc., is going to resolve this story line. So again this is how I might interpret the story. Again I'm not sure if I will continue, because I might be totally wrong in my assumptions. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	4. Building Anger

****

Title: Can't Turn Away Chapter 4 – Building Anger

Bosco finished his cake and set it down on the table before him. Faith called me her best friend, he smiled inside. That made me coming here all that much more worth while, he told himself. I wonder if she meant it. I mean she might have been saying it just to make me feel better. I'll ask her tomorrow. He leaned back on the couch and it wasn't long before his body gave into exhaustion and he was asleep. 

Faith finished up and went to get Bosco's plate. She looked down and noticed he was already sleep and breathing softly. She got the plate and headed back to the kitchen. "Shh kids uncle Bosco's asleep." She smiled. "Time for us all to go to sleep also." She said as she kissed each one goodnight. "You guys use the bathroom and then I'll be in there shortly." Faith said as she watched her kids go and get ready for bed.

She turned back to the living room and quietly made her way to Bosco. She gently lifted his legs onto the couch and took his runners off. He murmured softly in his sleep as he felt his body shifting positions and he finally turned over onto his side. She pulled his head onto a pillow and covered his body with a thick blanket. "Goodnight Bosco." Faith whispered as she set a small light down beside the couch and headed for her own bedroom.

"Bosco's staying on the couch tonight." Faith said to Fred. Fred didn't acknowledge her. "What so you're not talking to me now?" Faith asked.

"Send him home and then I'll talk to you." Fred said.

"What?" Faith asked quietly. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope." Fred said simply.

"Fred you're acting very childish. Don't you think you've carried this little act of yours far enough?" Faith asked.

"My dislike for Bosco being here is no act. Learn that part well Faith. We don't need him in our lives."

  
"What?" Faith asked.

"And until you make that clear to him things will be strained between us."

"Bosco has no one. The thing I'll make clear to him is that he's always welcome and that I'll always be here for him."

"I don't care. I don't want him around. "

"Fine." Faith said as she undressed and put on her pyjamas. She headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

I can't believe she actually agreed to let that loser stay here tonight. What's she thinking? Fred asked himself in anger. 

Faith came back and got into bed without saying a word to Fred. She turned off her light and rolled onto her side. Fred, seeing as how Faith wasn't giving in, also turned off his light and put his back to her.

"You left a light on." He said in a huff as he made to get up.

"Bosco hates the dark." Faith said as she put a hand on his arm to stop him. "If it bothers you then close the door, but the light gets left on." Faith said firmly.

"Mr. Bigshot is afraid of the dark?" Fred laughed.

"Yeah. He told you he had a sad childhood." Faith said sadly. "Anyways he likes it on."

"What is it with you? Why do you cater to every whim of that spoiled brat?" Fred asked in anger as he got up and closed their bedroom door.

"Bosco is not a spoiled brat, Fred." Faith said firmly. "He is my friend, he's alone and he needs us. " She said as she turned back over on her side and tried to fall asleep.

He needs a good thrashing is what he really needs. He needs to be put in his place, Fred thought as he rolled back onto his side and fell asleep.

********

Fred awoke about 3 am and headed to the bathroom. He heard Bosco muttering to himself and tossing on the couch. He quietly walked into the living room and looked down at him. Sure enough Bosco was muttering in his sleep with an angry frown on his face. Fred quickly went to the hall closet and came back with a dark scarf in his hand. He gently tied the scarf over Bosco's eyes, turned off the small light beside the couch and crept back to bed, laughing to himself. Afraid of the dark Bosco? He laughed. Aww that's really to bad, he laughed again as he closed the bedroom door.

Sometime later Bosco awoke from his fitful sleep only to find himself in total darkness. He tried to open his eyes but was prevented by something. He frantically felt his face only to find that he was blindfolded. 

"What the hell?" He asked in quiet anger. He yanked the dark scarf off his eyes and noticed a small lamp beside the couch turned off. He switched it back on. Fred did this; he sighed angrily as he lay back down. Ass, he cursed to himself as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep again.

********

Bosco got up early the next day and hurried to get himself ready to go. He knew Faith would insist he stay for breakfast but he didn't want to cause anymore scenes for her or her family. And he surely didn't want to see Fred.

Fred heard him moving around and got up. He leaned against the wall frame and watched Bosco cleaning up.

Bosco quickly folded the blanket and put the small light back on the table. He got his shoes and put on his jacket. When he finally looked up he saw Fred standing quietly in the opening, just watching him.

"Fred." Bosco said simply as he put his shoes on. He walked to the door, but Fred stood in his way. "I am leaving now so you should be happy." Bosco said quietly. "Oh yeah you dropped this last night."

Fred grabbed Bosco's jacket and pulled him forwards. "You will get what's coming to you Bosco." He said meanly as he let Bosco go. "Don't ever doubt that."

"Whatever." Bosco said in an angry huff as he brushed past Fred and got to the door. "You really are the pathetic one Fred." Bosco said as he turned and looked at Fred. "You're the one pushing your family away. Not me!"

"This was the last straw Boscorelli." Fred said firmly.

Bosco just rolled his eyes before he opened the door and quickly left. He made his way to his car and got in. He took one last look up at Faith's place and sighed. "I just want to belong." He said simply as he headed for home to get ready for the day. "That's all I want."

********  
  
Faith awoke early to find Bosco gone, the living room cleaned up and Fred sitting at the table eating his breakfast. "Bosco gone?" She asked. Fred didn't answer. "What now you're not talking to me even though Bosco is gone?" Faith asked in disbelief.

Fred again said nothing.

"So I guess dinner out tonight is cancelled." Faith said.

"Why don't you ask Bosco to go. Better yet get the kids and take them with the two of you." He said as he got up and brushed past her angrily.

"Fred!" Faith said in a huff. But he was already in the bathroom with the door closed. 

"Unbelievable." She sighed as she made the kids their lunches.

"Dad you missed great cake last night." Charlie said later on as he got his coat on and got ready to leave for school. Faith kissed her kids goodbye but didn't get so much as a nod from Fred.

"Fine." She sighed as she closed the door and when to finish her housework. 

"Today is going to be a long day." She sighed.

********

"You riding with Sully today?" Bosco asked as he entered the locker room before their shift later that afternoon.

"Yeah. Until Davis is better. And then hopefully we'll be riding together again." Faith sighed.

"Yeah tell me about it. I hate desk duty." Bosco said in a huff.

"Hey Bosco." Sully said as he entered the room.

"Hey Sul." Bosco said as he put on his uniform. 

"Let's ride Faith." Sully said as they headed out of the locker room.

"I'll drop by to see you later okay?" Faith said with a smile to Bosco.

"Sure." He said as they left and he was left standing in the locker room all by himself. "I hate this." He muttered as he finished getting dressed and headed to his station to start the dreaded week of desk duty. 

  
Faith walked into the Station House a few hours later and spied Bosco sitting at a desk frantically filling out forms. "Hey." She said as she walked up to him.

"Hey." He said as he put his pencil down. "My eyes are going to cross from all these forms." He smiled. "Why are you here?"

"We busted a perp on Johnson Street and we had to come back to do the notions. Sully is doing the paperwork. I just wanted to know if you wanted to take a break and grab a coffee or something."

"Oh man do I ever." Bosco said eagerly as he got up. "Lead the way." He said with a sweeping gesture of his hand and a large smile.

********

They reached the front of the house and Faith stopped. "Let's go to the Garden Deli," she smiled, "they have better coffee."

"Short cut through the alley right?" Bosco smiled.

"Yeah." Faith said.

They were already down the alley when Bosco stopped walking and stood still. "Bosco?" Faith said as she turned around and saw him just standing there. "What's wrong?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"I um never really thanked you for last night Faith." Bosco started. "I mean you were there for me just like always and I just don't know how to say thanks. I'm uh not really good at those things you know. Never really taught well." He said looking up at her. "But I really appreciate you being there. You know that's why I came right? Because I know no one else really gives a damn about me." He said sadly. 

"That's not true Bosco. It's just that not many people know you as well as I do." Faith said warmly.

"Yeah my mom included."

"Bosco that's not fair and you know it. Your mother does the best she can. She loves you. She just has a hard time expressing it. But she does love you, you know that right?" Faith asked.

"Yeah I guess." Bosco smiled. "And thanks for sticking up for me in front of Fred. I really want Fred to accept me Faith. I just can't understand why he doesn't." Bosco moaned. 

"Don't worry about Fred. He just gets his feathers ruffled when someone steals his thunder. But when he calms down he's okay again. It'll just take him a bit longer this time because he was really counting on me passing that test." Faith said. "But I'm not sorry I didn't pass and I'm not sorry you interrupted our cake session last night. I want you to come to me Bosco when you feel you need to. I want to help you and be there for you. That's what friends do for each other."

"Best friends right?" He asked. "You said I was your best friend. Were you serious?"

"Yeah Bosco I was. I wouldn't have said it out loud if it wasn't." She smiled.

"I'm glad because I have felt that way about you for a long time but you know how good I am at expressing myself. And I wasn't sure if you thought of me in that way, so I guess I held back. Sorry." Bosco smiled sheepishly.

"Bosco stop saying you're sorry." Faith smiled. "But thanks for sharing that with me it means a lot." She smiled.

"Can I give you a hug?" Bosco asked in uncertainty. "You know a best friends hug? Just because I don't know how else to show my thanks. And shaking hands seems kinda lame." He laughed.

"You don't have to ask." Faith said as she pulled Bosco into a warm embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged back; happy that he didn't just make a fool of himself by telling her how he felt.

********

"I guess should go see Faith. Straighten this out." Fred said as he drove towards the Station House. "I mean it's not her fault Bosco's a screw up. And of course he'd come to her. He plays up to her so well, she has to give in." Fred said as he rounded the corner and decided to park his truck in the alley. But when he pulled into the alley he saw Faith and Bosco locked in a warm embrace, both smiling.

"What the hell?" Fred yelled. "What the no good little son of a bit…" he cursed angrily as he slammed on the breaks and brought the truck to a screeching halt. "Bosco you already drew your last straw last night. This is war now." He said angrily.

********

Bosco and Faith pulled apart when they heard the screeching of Fred's tires. Both looked up to see one angry driver behind the wheel of his truck.

"Fred!" Both said at once.

"Oh man Faith what have I done?" Bosco asked in a panic as Fred just glared angrily at them.

"Bosco you haven't done anything."

"Yeah I did, I asked for the hug. I shouldn't have done it Faith." Bosco said looking at her. "Now he'll kill me."

"It wan an innocent thing Bosco, nothing to worry about. Are you sorry you did it?" She asked.

"Um not really." He said with a faint smile.

"Good because neither am I. Now wait here I'll be right back." She said as she turned to walk to see Fred. "Besides he can't kill you." She said with some uncertainly. 

"Oh man does he look pissed." She muttered as she neared his truck. 

"Oh man does he look pissed." Bosco muttered as he watched Faith near the truck.

Fred sat facing forwards and didn't acknowledge her or roll down the window to even give her a chance to explain.

"Fred open the window." Faith called out.

Fred looked at Bosco standing a few yards away and put the truck in drive. "You'll pay for doing that Boscorelli." He said meanly as he pressed his foot on the gas all the way to the floor and gunned towards Bosco. Faith jumped out of the way and turned in horror to Bosco.

"Bosco look out!" She yelled. 

But Bosco had already seen Fred coming and jumped out of the way of the speeding truck. "Jerk!" Bosco called out to Fred's tail-lights as he picked himself up off the concrete. Fred sped around the corner and away from them. Faith ran up to Bosco to make sure he was okay.

"Bosco?"

"I'm okay Faith. What in the world was that all about?" Bosco wondered as they stood in the alley wondering what just happened with Fred.

"I'll find out tonight. Try not to let it worry you Bosco." Faith said warily. Bosco looked at her in disbelief. "If you can." She added firmly. "Let's get back to the house and finish up. I need to hear Fred's explanation for this one." Faith sighed. "We'll do coffee some other time." She sighed.

"Yeah." Bosco sighed. What the hell was that all about? He wondered. He saw the mean look on Fred's face and actually felt scared for Faith. But Fred wouldn't hurt Faith would he? Just to get back at him? 

********

"You going to be okay with Fred tonight?" Bosco asked as they finished their shift.

"Yeah Bosco. Please don't worry about it." Faith smiled as they walked to their cars. "Like I said he's pissed about the test. It'll wear out of his system and he'll be back to being his loveable self." She sighed. Like he always is, she added silently.

"Yeah can't wait." Bosco said sarcastically.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Bosco." Faith said.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Cuz he looked like he meant it."

"I'll clear this up tonight." Faith sighed.

"Will you call me and tell me everything's okay at least. I'll sleep better knowing you're okay." Bosco said.

"Yeah I will." She smiled. "Thanks for the concern."

"Anytime." Bosco smiled back.

********

Faith reached home only to find Fred pacing back and forth in their living room muttering angrily to himself. "Fred?" She asked in hesitation as she carefully neared him.

"I want you to get another partner Faith." Fred said firmly.

"What?" Faith asked in shock. "What was today all about Fred? You could have killed Bosco."

  
"Yeah too bad I missed." He muttered.

"What is going on with you?" Faith asked hearing but not wanting to believe it.

"Will you get a new partner or what?" Fred asked.

"Um no. Bosco is my partner. He's my partner and friend. What's the matter Fred? You still mad about the test?" Faith asked.

"Did you like hugging him?" Fred asked not listening to any kind of sense or reason.

"What?"

"Did you like the feel of his body against yours?"

"This conversation is over Fred. And to think I actually felt sorry for you." Faith said angrily. 

"Why aren't you denying it Faith?"

"There is nothing to deny because there is nothing! There is nothing going on between Bosco and me. We are friends and partners, and that's it." She said.

"Yeah right." Fred spat. "I want him gone Faith. I'm tired of him taking away time from my family."

"Fred listen to yourself. Bosco is not doing anything of the sort. He came to me because he needed someone to talk to. Someone he knew would listen and not judge him. There is nothing wrong with that." Faith said firmly. "You're the one last night that refused to come and join us. I mean Bosco didn't even sit at the table. You are the one blowing this way out of proportion."

"Am I Faith? Or am I just being a father protecting his family."

  
"Protecting his family? From what? One lonely man with no one to turn to? You can't be serious. Bosco is not a threat to our family in any way."

"He is to me."

"Why?" Faith asked.

"I don't have to explain myself when it comes to my disliking Bosco."

"Look Fred you could have killed Bosco today. Now I want us to put this whole test thing behind us and I want you to apologize to Bosco."

"What?" Fred yelled. "No way in hell am I going to apologize to that loser!" He said angrily as he turned around and stormed into their bedroom.

Faith followed him. "Fred you can't just storm away like this. Now let's try to settle this like adults."

Fred turned around and stared at her. "Okay Faith here's the deal. There is only way we'll settle this. Listening?" He mocked.

Faith just looked at her husband as if he had gone completely mad.

"You have to make a decision between me or Bosco. Which one of us do you want in your life? You can only have one."

"What?" Faith half yelled.

"Me or Bosco."

**Dear readers. Again thanks for the amazing reviews. I still can't believe you liked the story this much. Do you like how this story is going? At first it wasn't a story and now it's sort of developed into one. I sort of have an idea of where I want it to lead, but if you are finding it boring in any way please tell me. Thanks again. If not for the reviews I would not have continued.**


	5. Breaking Point

****

Title: Can't Turn Away Chapter 5 – Breaking Point 

**Dear readers this is my thoughts as to what might have happened between "Falling" & "The Greater Good" and immediately after the scene between Faith and Bosco in "The Greater Good" but before their first day back in next Monday's eppy. Hope you still like it.**

"What?" Faith asked in shock.

"Me or Bosco. Make a choice. There is not room enough in our family for both of us. Decide." Fred ordered in anger.

"Okay." Faith said firmly.

"Okay?" Fred asked in shock.

"Yeah." Faith said as she turned to the door. "Kids!" Faith called.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked in haste.

"I'm calling _your_ children here so they can hear you ask you stupid question and then wait for your even stupider explanation." Faith said firmly as their children entered the bedroom.

"What's up dad?" Emily asked.

"Well Fred." Faith said.

"Nothing go back to bed." Fred said firmly. Both kids stayed and turned to see if they mother had an explanation. "Now." Fred ordered.

"False alarm guys. Goodnight." Faith smiled as her kids turned and left. "Care to rethink your stupid question Fred?" Faith asked in anger. "Because it _was stupid_."

"I don't want him around Faith."

Faith looked at Fred and sighed. "Bosco's a part of my life whether you like it or not. Now if you can't deal with it then I suggest you take anger management classes or something."

"What?" Fred half yelled. "You're kidding right?"

"No Fred I'm not. Now obviously you have some misguided hang-up towards Bosco and need to deal with it." Faith said firmly. 

"The only hang-up I have towards Bosco is the fact that he's still around." Fred said angrily as he stormed out of the bedroom. Faith just sighed and sat down on the bed. What is his problem, she asked herself? Why is he so against Bosco? Faith looked at the phone and knew Bosco would be waiting for her call. Faith went for the phone and quickly dialled Bosco. She knew that even though Fred was made she told him she'd call him. She had to keep true to her word.

"Bosco?" Faith said.

"Hey Faith, how is everything?" Bosco asked.

"Okay I guess." Faith said sadly. 

"What's wrong Faith, please tell me." Bosco said reading into her sad voice. "I can tell something is wrong."

"Fred is just so stubborn." Faith sighed.

"Did he say why he tried to kill me today?" Bosco asked.

"No." Faith said not wanting to mention the comment Fred made about being sorry he missed Bosco. "Look Bosco, I…" Faith started as Fred stormed back into the room. "Hold on a sec Bosco."

"Bosco!" Fred boomed as he stormed towards Fred.

"Faith?" Bosco asked as he heard Fred's angry voice.

"Fred…I," Bosco heard Faith start, "Fred no…" Bosco heard before the line went dead.

"Faith!" Bosco yelled as he dropped the phone and ran for his keys. In no time he was out the door and speeding towards Faith's. If he has hurt her in way I swear I'll kill him, Bosco vowed.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Faith demanded as she yanked the pulled phone cord from Fred's hands.

"Why were you talking to Bosco?" Fred asked. "Telling him how much you'd rather be with him tonight?"

"You're pathetic." Faith said as she brushed past him and walked into the living room. 

"Am I right?"

"Right about what?" Faith asked in annoyed tone. "And if you start with the Bosco relationship bit I'll take the kids and leave right now." Faith said looking at him. "And don't think I won't Fred." Faith went for the living room phone to call back Bosco. 

"Who are you calling now?"

"Bosco. He's probably wondering why he heard me screaming your name before the line went dead." She said flatly. "So I'm going to call him and tell him not to worry."

"Yeah like he worries about anyone but himself." Fred laughed.

"Shows what you know about him Fred." Faith said firmly as she dialled Bosco's number. She got only dead rings. "Great he's probably on his way over here now." Faith sighed.

"Well he can't come in." Fred said firmly.

"Yeah right." Faith said as she rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch to wait for her partner. In no time Bosco was anxiously pounding on the door. 

"Don't even think about it." Faith said as she beat Fred to the door. She opened it to find a very worried Bosco standing before her.

"You okay?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah." Faith said with a smile. "Come on in." She said as she opened the door. Bosco walked in and saw Fred standing in the hallway with a sour look on his face. Fred just huffed in anger as he saw Bosco come in and turned and headed back into the bedroom. 

"You sure you're okay?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah. Fred pulled the phone cord from the wall." Faith sighed as she turned and headed back into the living room with Bosco following her. "It'll be okay."

"You sure?" Bosco asked again.

"Yes." Faith smiled. "So how's the therapy going?"

"Ah okay I guess. I talk to the boss tomorrow to see if I can go back on active duty." Bosco sighed as he slumped down in a chair facing her. "I can't wait. I hate desk duty." He smiled.

"Yeah now it'll give you an appreciation for what other cops do." Faith teased.

"So you miss me?" Bosco laughed.

"Yeah." Faith said.

"Yeah right." Bosco said back. 

They chatted for awhile about work and other things and Bosco knew that everything was okay. It really felt good to him to just sit and talk to his friend, his best friend. "I guess I should go and let you get some sleep." Bosco said looking at the time. 

"Thanks for coming over. Your concern meant a lot to me." Faith smiled as she followed Bosco to the door. "So see ya tomorrow?" Faith asked.

"Yeah." Bosco smiled as he left.

Faith closed the door and headed into the bedroom to find Fred already in bed with his back to her and the light off. She sighed heavily as she got ready for bed. This had to end soon, she sighed inside.

********

Faith walked into the Station House and past the room Bosco was supposed to be in. Oh yeah he was going to talk to the boss today. I wonder if it went well. If it were cleared he would be here right, Faith asked herself as she headed into the locker room, no Bosco. "Where is he?" She asked. She pushed that thought aside as she headed out to roll-call and her shift with Sully.

"So when's Davis back?" Faith asked Sully as they finished their shift.

"Soon hopefully." Sully sighed. "No offence."

"None taken," Faith sighed, "I want Bosco back to his old self and with me as my partner again." She said.

"How's he doing anyways?" Sully asked.

"He's okay I guess. Therapy seems to be helping him, but I guess the real test will be when he's back on the streets. Then we'll really see." She said with a sigh.

"I'll fill out the paperwork." Sully said.

"You sure?" Faith asked.

"Yeah I have to clear my head after what that SOB said to me about Tatiana." Sully said firmly.

"If you ever need anything just ask." Faith said.

"Yeah you too." Sully said as he sauntered off to his desk and Faith headed into the locker room.

********

I wonder how Bosco is, she asked herself as she walked into the locker room to get ready to go home.

Bosco looked up and saw the one person he was waiting for. He knew he could have cleaned his guns at his desk or someplace else, but he needed Faith to hear the news from him first. "Hey." Came a familiar voice behind her.

"_Hey_." Faith said as she turned and saw Bosco sitting on the bench putting his guns away. What in the world is he doing, she wondered? Why is he cleaning his gear here? Could this mean…?

"Just checkin' out my gear." Bosco said, "I was cleared for duty today." He said with a faint smile as he tried to downplay his total excitement that he would be back on duty tomorrow.

"Yeah?" Faith asked almost not believing it. Really she said inside? Are you really coming back Bosco? Will you want to ride with me again, she wondered?

"Yeah I'm back tomorrow." Bosco said shaking his head yes as he looked back down and continued to put his guns into their holster. I wonder if she will want to ride with me again?

"Well that's great." Faith said softly as she watched him. Come on Bosco talk to me, she begged inside.

"So how's it been?" Bosco asked not looking up. I wonder if she wants to work with me again?

"Oh you know uh," Faith said walking up to him, "it's been seven hours of complete boredom mixed with one hour of sheer terror." She said dryly. Come on Bosco just ask if I you want to be partners again!

"Yeah, I miss it!" Bosco said with a small smirk on his face. Like I want to sit and do desk duty all day.

"Yeah how could ya not." Faith said dryly. Like I'm sure you like doing desk duty all day.

"So I uh talked to the boss," Bosco paused, "he uh wanted to know if you and I would be hooking back up." Bosco said looking up at her with a mixed face of anticipation and wonder. What if she says no? What if she doesn't want to be my partner anymore? What would happen then?

"Absolutely." Faith said firmly. "We'll work together tomorrow." Yeah like I wouldn't want you back as my partner Bosco, Faith said inside.

"Good," Bosco said firmly as he pushed his gun further into it's holster, "that's real good," he mumbled, "that's um," he paused again not quite being able to get it out, "that's good." He said finally. Damn it Bosco, he scolded himself inside, tell her how you really feel.

"Cuz um," he started but not able to finish as he just looked up at her and waited for her to finish and say what they both wanted to but were unable. How do I tell her that I'm happy that she's not mad at me and wants to be my partner again?

"Yeah me too." Faith said with a small smile. Of course I'm not still mad at you Bosco. I want to be partners again. I missed being your partner. 

"So what I'll see ya tomorrow." Bosco said.

"With bells on." Faith said trying to hide her smile. But inside she was ecstatic.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bosco asked in surprise. "_With bells on_?" Is she trying to tell me that she's that happy? That's what she means right? 

Faith just looked at the look on her partner's face and broke out into a broad smile. Oh Bosco I just loved the look on your face, it was priceless. 

She walked away before he could see her laugh, but he heard her laugh and laughed himself as he went back to cleaning his gun.

YES, Faith said inside. Bosco's back!

YES, Bosco said inside. Faith want's me back!

Partners again!

"You want to grab a drink or somethin'?" Bosco asked as Faith finally finished getting ready to go home.

"Well Fred is working the late shift so I should get home to the kids." Faith said.

"Yeah of course." Bosco said turning away. "Okay then," he said sadly, "I'll um see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Bosco wait," Faith said calling after him.

"Yeah?" Bosco said turning around with a small smile on his face.

"Want to come over for some coffee or something?" Faith asked as she walked up to him.

"Okay." He smiled they headed towards the parking lot. "See you there." Bosco said as he headed to his car with a smile on his face.

"Okay." Faith called as she headed to hers.

Faith felt herself smiling all the way home. I'm so happy you're back Bosco, she said inside. How in the world could you think I'd not want to ride with you again? You thought that right Bosco, she said inside. That's why you were so nervous about asking me if we would be together again. Did you think I'd not want to ride with you Bosco? That I wouldn't want you back as my partner? Oh Bosco why are you so unsure of yourself? Of course I want to be partners again. I want you back to your old self; I need to have you back to you again. I want us to be "us" again, she sighed. And I'm thankful that we will be back to "us" again.

********

Bosco headed to Faith's with a smile on his face as well. Oh man I'm glad she said yes. What would I have done if she said no? Would she have even contemplated saying no? I mean she could have said no, but she didn't. I was so nervous talkin' to the boss about it, just in case she said no. But she said yes. That's great. I mean how could I have come back to my first day and been with anyone else? I mean I guess it would have been okay, but now I don't have to worry about that. We're back as partners, as it should be, the way it was meant to be. 

He thought about that last comment. '_Meant to be_'. Well it seems that way Bosco reasoned. I mean what would have happened if I was paired with someone like Benny Ross in the beginning? I mean he was an awesome cop, but he was just as messed up as me, I would have been dead long ago. Or what about Sully? I mean he is great also, I like his as a cop, but I could never be his partner. He just doesn't have the patience or understanding to be my partner.

No one seems to understand me like Faith does. I guess it's because she really does care about me. He felt his smiled broaden as he pulled in front of Faith's. He got up and rushed up the stairs to find her already there. 

********

"Hey guys." Faith smiled happily as Emily and Charlie rushed to give their mom a hug and kiss. 

"Who's that?" Charlie asked as he heard Bosco knock on the door.

"Open it and see." Faith said with a smile.

Charlie opened the door to see Bosco standing there with a broad smile on his face. "Hey kiddo." Bosco smiled at Charlie.

"Uncle Bosco!" Charlie smiled widely as he rushed at Bosco and grabbed him around the stomach.

"Hey, ahh…" Bosco smiled as he felt the child squeeze his stomach and not leg go. "Hey Faith." Bosco smiled as he walked into the hallway, with Charlie still around him, leaving the door open.

"Hi Em." Bosco smiled he struggled to stand upright. "Um a little help here Faith." Bosco said sheepishly as Emily walked up to him.

"You're on your own Bosco." Faith smiled as she watched her children laughing with her partner.

"Are you ticklish?" She asked. Faith looked at Bosco with an amused smile.

"Um no," Bosco lied as he tried to keep his face from going red, "I'm to old for that." He laughed.

"Oh really?" Emily asked as she poked Bosco in the ribs. Bosco started to laugh lightly. "You said you weren't ticklish." She said as she poked him again.

"I'm," Bosco laughed, "not." He laughed as she poked him again. Pretty soon Charlie was poking him also. "H-hey stop it." Bosco laughed as he tried to pry Charlie off of him. "Help Faith." Bosco said with a red face.

"Sorry not this time." She smiled as she walked up to him. "_Are you_ ticklish Bosco?" Faith asked.

"You wouldn't dare." Bosco challenged as Faith walked up to them.

"Tickle him mom." Charlie said.

"Faith I'm warning you." Bosco laughed as Emily started to poke his ribs again.

"You're warning me?" Faith asked as she poked Bosco on the other side.

"Hey." Bosco said trying to free himself. "You can't do this Faith." Bosco laughed.

"TICKLE BOSCO!" Faith yelled as all three of them started an all out assault on Bosco. Bosco started to laugh and fend them off but soon found himself on the floor under a pile of arms and legs while Faith, Emily and Charlie continued their tickle attack. 

"H-hey…st-stop." Bosco laughed as he tried in vain to stop them. 

They were so caught up in their fun they didn't hear Fred come home. Fred just stood in the doorway with his arms crossed against his chest and stared in pure anger and hate at Bosco. How dare he come home and take my time with my family.

"H-hey no fair." Bosco laughed as they just continued not seeing Fred. 

Faith finally looked up and saw a very angry Fred standing in the doorway. "Hi Fred." She said with a smile.

"Faith." Fred simply nodded.

"Hey dad!" Charlie smiled. "Come and tickle uncle Bosco with us." He laughed.

  
"He's not your uncle." Fred said firmly as she walked past them and stormed into the bedroom. 

Bosco looked at Faith and knew he was in trouble. "Sorry Faith." Bosco said sadly. "I guess I should go home now." He sighed, as Emily and Charlie finally managed to untangle themselves from Bosco and Faith.

"I don't want you to go Bosco. Stay and have coffee. That's why you came in the first place remember?" She smiled.

"It's late Faith and Fred is already mad at me." Bosco said softly. 

"I guess it's time for bed kids." Faith said.

"Can we do that again uncle Bosco?" Charlie smiled as Bosco finally picked himself up off the floor.

"Yeah kiddo, someday soon." He smiled as he ruffled his hair.

"Great!" Charlie said as he turned and ran into his bedroom. 

"Nite Em." Bosco said.

"Bye Bosco." Emily smiled as she followed her brother.

"I guess I really screwed up again." Bosco sighed as he slumped down in a nearby chair. "But thanks for the offer Faith." He said looking up at her. "And thanks for the last few minutes. I forgot what it was like to just have fun and pretend to be a kid again." He said sadly. "Never had that when I was growing up you know. Never just laughed and had fun for the heck of it you know." Bosco said sadly as he finally stood up. "So thanks Faith. Thanks for letting me be a part of something I never had as a kid but always wanted. It felt good to be a kid again. Thanks for letting me be a part of your life, even if it is a small part." He smiled at her.

"You're welcome Bosco. And you are a part of my life, and not just a small one. Always remember that. A best friend is more than a small part." Faith smiled at Bosco. "And anytime you want to just have fun and act like a kid you know you can come here right? You know that right?" Faith said to Bosco. "You know you're always welcome here right?"

"Yeah?" Bosco asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Faith said firmly.

"Thanks Faith." Bosco smiled as he pulled her in for a hug. Of course it was bad timing as Fred stormed out of the bedroom and caught them again.

Fred stormed up to them and pulled Bosco away from Faith.

"Oh man." Bosco said softly.

"Fred." Faith said as Fred ignored her and pushed at Bosco with both hands. Bosco stumbled back but managed to keep his footing.

"What is the problem Fred?" Faith asked.

"What is it with you Faith? You keep your hands off him in public, now you have to do it at home? What can't get enough of the feel of his body next to yours?" Fred laughed.

"Fred..." Faith started.

"Stop it Fred." Bosco said firmly. "That was uncalled for and you know it." Bosco said in Fred's face. "Now I hugged Faith, so if you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me, but don't yell at her." Bosco said poking Fred in the chest. 

Fred made a swing at Bosco but Bosco ducked and stepped back. "Fred!" Faith called out. "What is the problem?" She asked loudly as the kids came and stood in their doorways.

"I don't want him here Faith." Fred said loudly. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Faith." Bosco said to her. "Will you be okay if I go?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't she be okay?" Fred asked angrily.

"You do the math Fred." Bosco said firmly as he stepped past Faith. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Bosco." Faith said as she followed him to the door, leaving a fuming Fred standing in the hallway.

"Go back to bed." Fred said to the kids.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Bosco asked as he stepped outside. 

"Yeah I'll be fine." Faith smiled. 

"Call me if anything happens okay?" Bosco said softly. "Or um if you need a place to stay, just in case you know." He said so only she could hear.

"Thanks Bosco but I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow. First day back remember?" She smiled.

"Yeah," he smiled back, "can't wait." With that he turned and headed for the stairs. 

Faith closed the door and turned back to a very angry Fred. "What the hell was that all about?" She asked angrily. 

Fred just turned and stormed back to the bedroom. 

"Fine." Faith sighed as she headed into the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs.

Fred paced angrily back and forth in the small bedroom. How dare he come into my house and play with my children. How dare he come into my house and laugh with my wife. How dare he come here and take time away from my time with my family. He hasn't learned yet. I have to show him this is my family, not his and that he's not welcomed. He's not a part of this family and never will be. I have to protect my family. Bosco has to learn his place. I have to make him learn his place. I have to teach him such a lesson that he won't ever think of taking me on. I have to use whatever means I deem necessary to make Bosco pay. Yes I have to make Bosco pay. And I have to do it tonight before he thinks things will just smooth over and be okay. 

Fred grabbed Faith's spare gun, tucked it into his pants and smiled angrily. 

"Tonight I put you in your place Bosco." Fred said quietly as he headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Faith asked.

"Out." Fred said simply as he slammed the door behind him.

Faith heard the door slam and ran to it to see Fred rushing down the stairs. Well I hope he cools off before he comes back she sighed. 

Fred got into his truck and headed towards Bosco's. "Tonight you pay."

********

Bosco paced nervously back and forth in his living room. What is Fred's problem? Okay so maybe I shouldn't have hugged Faith. But how else can I show my appreciation for all she does for me? He slumped down in his chair in sadness. How else can I show her how much I need her in my life? I really liked hearing her laugh; she has such a great laugh. I liked laughing with her and the kids. I wish I had more of that in my life. And I didn't mean to cause trouble. And I certainly didn't go there to make things worse between her and Fred. I just hope that Fred can calm down and come to terms with whatever his problem is. What is his problem? Why does he hate me so much? 

Bosco's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He walked to it and opened it to find a very angry Fred looking back at him.

"Fred?" He asked in surprise.

"Hi scumbag."

"Pardon?" Bosco asked in shock. "What do you want Fred?"

Fred held up the gun and stuck it in Bosco's chest. "Just this." He said as he cocked the trigger.

**Dear readers I hope you all enjoyed this chapter also. Again not sure what NBC will do yadda, yadda, yadda…**


	6. One Wrong Turn Deserves Another

****

Title: Can't Turn Away Chapter 6 – One Wrong Turn Deserves Another 

  
"Are you insane? Are you seriously going to shoot me?" Bosco asked shock.

"Scared Boscorelli?" Fred snided.

"Of you with a gun, hell ya!" Bosco said firmly.

"Good," Fred smiled. "Now turn around and move inside," Fred ordered.

"What?" Bosco asked in shock.

"Inside. Move!" Fred ordered again.

Bosco turned around and headed back into his apartment with Fred and the gun following behind. What the hell is he doing? Is he seriously going to shoot me, Bosco asked himself? Man I knew Fred didn't like me, but to come here and threaten me with a gun is insane. And whose gun? Faith's? Does she know? She must not. She'd never condone this. So if she doesn't know and he has her gun, what happened to Faith? Why wasn't she able to stop him? Bosco's mind started to race with horrible thoughts as to why Faith was unable to stop Fred from taking her gun and coming here. I have to find out. I have to know if he hurt her in any way.

"Look Fred I…" Bosco started as he turned around to face Fred. Fred struck Bosco on the side of the temple with the gun causing Bosco to stumble forwards.

"What the hell?" Bosco cursed in anger as he held his now bleeding head. "You just hit me!" He yelled as he stood back up only to come eye to eye with the barrel of the gun. "You just hit me you idiot!" Bosco yelled again. "What do you want?" 

"Scared of me now Bosco?"

  
"What do you want?" Bosco asked again.

"Fred…"

"Shut up Bosco," Fred ordered. 

Bosco stopped talking and fearfully stood before the older man. I can't believe he's treating me like this. I haven't been treated this badly by an adult I thought I could trust since I was a kid. Man this can't be happening to me again. I'm an adult now, not a child. I have to stop him.

Fred spied Bosco's gun and cuffs on the table and an idea came to mind. I know what to do he smiled evilly. Bosco watched the slow evil smile cross Fred's face and knew he was in trouble. I'm in big trouble, he told himself. 

"I'm sure whatever the problem is Fred, that we can somehow work it out," Bosco said calmly.

"It's too late for that Bosco. You had your chance. And now it's time to learn who's in charge. Now turn around and move over there."

"My chance?" Bosco asked in surprise.

"Yeah and you blew it. Like you blow everything else!" Fred spat.

"And what do you mean you're in charge? Of what? Me? You're not my father Fred. What's really going on here? Why did you really come here?" Bosco asked defiantly.

"I said turn around," Fred yelled as Bosco turned around only to be pushed by Fred towards his kitchen table. He pied his gun and was about to make a move when Fred struck him from behind in the kidneys. Bosco cried out as he staggered to his knees. Fred grabbed Bosco's gun and threw it away. He grabbed Bosco's cuffs and put his own gun on the table. He took advantage of Bosco's fallen state to roughly pull his wrists behind his back and lock them in place with the cuffs. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Bosco yelled as Fred hauled him to a standing position. "What are you doing Fred?" Bosco asked loudly. "Let me go."

"Sorry Bosco can't do that," Fred said as he grabbed his arm meanly.

"What are you doing?" Bosco asked again.

"Putting you in your place _boy,_" Fred said as he pushed Bosco into his living room. 

"You're what?" Bosco asked in shock as he stumbled towards his chair.

Fred pushed Bosco into the chair and Bosco just slumped down in angry defeat. Fred started to angrily pace back and forth in front of Bosco.

Bosco just watched Fred pace back and forth. The pain in his back and from the wound on his head was taking a back seat to the fear and panic taking over his already paranoid brain. What the hell is he doing? Why did he cuff me? Why did he hit me? Maybe he just wants to see me sweat a bit. Well it's working. Why is he so mad anyways? What's the real issue here? Bosco's mind was a flurry of panicked activity. But despite all the questions and assumptions he really had no idea why the older man was treating him this way.

"You can't just come in here and treat me like this Fred," Bosco said calmly. 

"Yeah just like you can't come into my house and take my family away from me," Fred spat.

"What?" Bosco asked in surprise. "Is that what this is all about? I'm not taking your family away from you."

"I want you to learn your place." Fred said directly not hearing Bosco,

"My place?" Bosco asked in disbelief. "I'm in my own place, handcuffed and hurting. What other place should I be in?" Bosco asked angrily. "And why am I handcuffed anyways Fred?" Bosco asked. "What, you get off on seeing a guy in cuffs?" He laughed.

"Wrong thing to say Bosco," Fred said as he slapped him hard on the mouth. Bosco sat back and let the stinging in his lips stop before he spoke again.

"Damn it," Bosco cursed softly.

Fred looked at Bosco and laughed. What the hell is he laughing at Bosco asked fearfully? 

"Look at you now Bosco. All caught and scared. Sitting there like a bad little child who is about to get the punishment he deserves," Fred laughed. "Is this the real you?"

"Let me loose and I'll show you the real me," Bosco said firmly as he struggled in the chair. 

Fred laughed at him.

"You can't hurt me," Bosco said firmly.

"You're not as tough as you think you are Bosco. You're certainly not as tough as you want everyone to think. Isn't that right!" Fred yelled. "I saw the real pathetic you the other night. Why don't you show that side to everyone?" Fred yelled again.

"What?" Bosco asked in surprise as squirmed uncomfortably against the cuffs now biting his wrists. 

"That's right Bosco. Why don't you show everyone else but Faith the real you! The sad, crying, pathetic, lost little boy act I saw the night before. Why come crying only to her! She has enough to deal with without putting up with your lame act!"

"Act?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah the show you put on for her and her alone!"

Bosco sat stunned at Fred's sad description of him. "Is that what you really think of me?" He asked in a small voice. "That I'm faking it? That I'd purposely make up stories to burden Faith with?"

"Part of it yeah!"

"I'd never do that," Bosco said getting angry. "I can't even believe you'd suggest it. I would never put Faith through that."

"I don't believe you Bosco," Fred spat.

"I don't care," Bosco said firmly.

"I do!" Fred spat again.

"And the other part?" Bosco dared to ask.

"And the other part is the arrogant selfish ass that thinks nothing about always rushing in where angels fear to tread, not giving a damn about anybody else but yourself and your glory hungry 'hero' status," Fred spat.

"What?" Bosco asked in shock.

"And the sad part is she'd follow you into hell and back," Fred said, "no matter what. No questions asked."

"What are you talking about Fred?" Bosco asked angrily as he struggled to get out of the chair. 

"Faith."

"What about Faith?" Bosco asked in annoyed anger.

  
"Why do you take chances with her life when it's worth more than yours ever will be?" Fred asked.

"For once Fred I agree with you. And it's not like I do those things on purpose," Bosco tried to explain. "It's just me. I can't explain it," he said matter-of-factly. "Sorry."

"That's your lame excuse? It's just you?" Fred boomed. "That's it?" Fred yelled.

"Look Fred I'm talking to someone at the house. Is that what you want to hear?" Bosco asked. "I need help so I'm getting help. There I admitted it. Happy?" Bosco asked meanly.

"Why didn't you get it sooner?" Fred asked.

"Because I was too proud to admit I needed help. There I told you the truth!" Bosco spat. "Now let me go."

"How does it feel to have no Faith here to help you? With no one to help you?" Fred laughed.

Bosco stopped his useless struggling and looked up at Fred. "Why are you treating me like this? I just wanted to be friends, even with you," Bosco said. 

"Now that is funny."

"Glad you think so Fred, because sadly it's the truth," Bosco said firmly. "Now I'm asking you to uncuff me now," Bosco said.

"Sounded like a command to me. Ask again nicely," Fred said sarcastically.

I can't believe he's doing this, Bosco screamed inside.

"Fred can you _please_ uncuff me now?" Bosco asked calmly.

  
"Um…no," Fred laughed.

"Why not?" Bosco insisted.

"Because I haven't given you your punishment just yet," Fred said looking directly at Bosco. He noticed the look of panic and fear on Bosco's face and smiled. Is he really that afraid of me hurting him, Fred wondered? I can have more fun with this than I thought he laughed inside. I think I'll play with his fears for a bit longer yet, Fred told himself. Show him who's really the boss around here. Make him think twice about breaking apart my family or taking me on. 

********

Faith paced nervously back and forth in her small living room. Fred had been gone a long time, and she was really starting to wonder where he went. She walked into their bedroom and noticed her bottom drawer was open. She rushed to it only to find her spare gun missing. "Why the hell would he take the spare gun, it's not even loaded?" She asked out loud. Then a terrible thought crossed her mind. Would Fred really try to use that against Bosco? I mean he was pretty mad at him tonight, but would Fred think of shooting Bosco? She rushed to the phone and dialled Bosco's number.

********

"Wh-what punishment?" Bosco asked fearfully playing into Fred's hands.

"Hmm," Fred said as he hauled Bosco to as standing position before him. "Let's see, what does little Boscorelli deserve as his punishment?" Fred laughed. "What can I do to him to make him learn his place?" Fred laughed again.

Bosco just stood and fearfully watched as Fred taunted him. I can't handle this, his panicked brain said. I can't let him do this to me, he said inside. He felt another panic attack starting to come on and started to really pray for a miracle out of this mess. His brain started to flash horrible terrifying images of when he was a kid. 

Both Fred and Bosco heard the phone ring and looked at it. 

"It's probably Faith," Bosco said. "At least answer it so she won't worry."

"Why is she calling you?" Fred asked angrily. 

"Um let's see," Bosco said sarcastically, "she probably found the spot where her gun _was_, and remembering your warm and fuzzy attitude towards me earlier she probably put two and two together. She really is quite smart you know."

"Yeah funny," Fred spat as they both just listened to the rings.

"Look at least let me talk to her," Bosco insisted. "I'll tell her everything is okay and then we can work out whatever this is."

"Yeah nice try Bosco," Fred said as the phone finally stopped ringing. "There her concern is short lived."

********

"Damn it Bosco," Faith cursed, "why don't you answer." Faith put the phone down and went for his coat. "Emily I'll be right back," she said to her daughter. "If you need anything go and see Pauline," Faith smiled as she turned to leave.

"You better not be there Fred," Faith said as she slammed the door behind her. "You better not be at Bosco's."

********

"Look Fred whatever issue you seem to have with me, surely we can work it out without resorting to meaningless violence," Bosco said firmly.

"Now you don't want to spoil my fun do you Bosco?" Fred laughed in the other ear. "I mean I rarely have fun these days," he said starting to get mad, "because you seem to be taking center stage in my family's life so they can't have fun with me!" He yelled. "You're to blame!"

"You're wrong Fred," Bosco said. "Why don't you look at yourself and see what _you're_ doing to make your family not want to spend time with you," Bosco said firmly. "You're the one to blame not me! So stop blaming me for your own failings."

"That's enough Bosco," Fred said firmly.

"Why Fred?" Bosco asked. "Truth hurt? Well good. Why don't you take a step back and look long and hard at yourself. You have everything and I have nothing. You have a wife that loves you, trust me I don't know why. You have two wonderful kids, that actually listen to you, again I don't know why," Bosco said, "and yet you still choose to take our your petty insecurities on someone like me," Bosco said getting angry. "I go home to a six pack of beer, I talk to a guy who doesn't give a damn about me or my problems; he listens cuz he's paid to, and the only person I can turn to for a little bit of help, you try to turn into something ugly, like having an affair! How in the hell could think I'd have an affair with Faith? She's my best friend! I'd never do that!" Bosco asked in shock. "I mean really Fred, is that what you think of me?"

"Look Bosco I," Fred said firmly.

"No Fred, I asked you a question," Bosco insisted as he stared at Bosco. "What do you really think of me? Am I really to be blamed for everything that goes wrong in your life?"

"I don't have to answer you," Fred spat as he grabbed Bosco by the arm and pulled him into the kitchen.

"What? Where the hell are we going now?" Bosco asked.

"For a ride," Fred said firmly.

"What? I'll freeze," Bosco moaned.

"You have a sweater on so stop whining," Fred huffed as he pulled Bosco towards the door.

"Okay Fred this is getting a little out of hand," Bosco said angrily.

"Bosco will you just shut up already," Fred sighed as he opened Bosco's door and pulled him into the hallway. 

"Okay Fred this is serious man what the hell are you doing?" Bosco asked as they got into the elevator.

"I said we are going for a ride," Fred said not looking at Bosco.

"Where?" Bosco asked in disbelief as the elevator stopped.

********

"I can't believe Fred would go over there with my extra gun. Even if it's not loaded, why did he take the gun?" Faith sighed as she neared Bosco's. "Maybe he just went for a walk or something and Bosco's in the shower and can't answer the phone," she said to herself. "Yeah then why are you racing over to your partners to see if he's okay?"

Faith didn't answer herself because inside she was worried about Bosco. 

********

Fred pulled Bosco into the alley and they started to walk towards his truck. 

"Fred man I swear this better be one big joke," Bosco warned.

"Yeah?" Fred laughed. "Or what? You'll tell on me?"

"Yeah," Bosco said firmly.

  
"So go ahead," Fred said firmly.

Bosco was about to answer when a man stepped out from the shadows and confronted them. "Evening boys," the man laughed.

Fred and Bosco stopped and looked at the man before them. "What do you want?" Fred asked angrily.

"Yeah that'll win him over," Bosco muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Your wallets," he laughed as he drew his gun as he walked up to them.

"Now would be a good time to use that gun genius," Bosco said to Fred as the man neared them.

"I said give me your wallets," the man said angrily.

Fred lifted the gun and aimed it at the man. 

"Are you going to shoot me?" The man laughed.

"No," Fred said firmly, "I'm going to take my friend here and leave."

"Friend?" Bosco asked in surprise.

"Your friend," the thief laughed looking down at Bosco, who was still handcuffed. "Friend or lover?" He laughed.

Fred hauled off and hit the guy with his gun. Bosco just stood there with a shocked look on his face. 

"Yeah Fred that was smart!" Bosco said dryly as he looked at the man on the ground who was cursing angrily as he rubbed his sore jaw.

"I don't care," Fred said as he grabbed Bosco's arm once more and tried to go around the man, "let's go."

"Not so fast," came another voice from behind them. Both Bosco and Fred turned around to see another man standing before them with his gun raised. "Drop it right now or I'll shoot you plain and simple." 

"Oh man," Bosco said as the other man got up and grabbed his gun and walked up behind them, trapping them between the two men with guns. 

"That was a stupid move man," the one who was hit said as he walked up behind Fred. 

"Yeah so?" Fred asked as he turned around only to be met in the face with the man's fist. Fred dropped the gun as he staggered backwards.

"Hey leave him alone," Bosco shouted as he pushed his body into the guy's that hit Fred and he fell to the ground.

The other man rushed in and pulled Bosco away and held him still. 

"Let go of me," Bosco said to the man. The man put his gun to Bosco's face and said to Fred, "try it again and he dies for sure," he laughed.

"Damn it," Fred cursed as he slowly stood up. "What, you couldn't run away or something?" Fred said looking at Bosco.

"What?" Bosco asked in shock. "I just tried to save your ass," Bosco said angrily. "Thanks a lot."

"Like that?" Fred asked. "Yeah damn lot of good it did."

"Will the two of you shut up already," the one holding Bosco said firmly. "Let's go," he said as he started to pull Bosco towards a large old car.

"What," Bosco asked in a panic, "where the hell are you taking us?"

"Home to meet our parents," laughed the other as he gestured for Fred to follow.

"What?" Both Fred and Bosco asked at once.

********

Faith pulled close to Bosco's apartment, but didn't see Fred's truck outside. "I wonder if he parked in the alley?" She asked as she turned to go down it. She slowed her car down for the turn and stopped as she looked down the alley and saw Fred and Bosco being put into a car by two men with guns, and Bosco was handcuffed. 

"What the hell is this?" Faith asked in horror. "What the hell is going on? Why are they taking Fred and Bosco? Who are they? Why is Bosco handcuffed?" She quickly turned off her lights and waited to see where they would go. Since the car was parked facing the opposite direction she prayed they didn't see her as she pulled up. "What in the world is going on?"

********

"Where the hell are you taking us?" Bosco demanded as he was pushed into the backseat. He struggled to get away but the guy who got in the back with him, just held onto his arm and laughed. Fred was told to get into the driver's seat while the other guy with the gun got into the passenger's seat.

"And just in case you are thinking of doing something stupid," the man in the back said to Fred as he pulled Bosco into him and stuck the gun firmly into his chest, "he dies got it? So take us where we want to go and we'll take it from there."

"Now drive," said the one in the passenger's seat.

"I just can't believe this," Bosco sighed. "Yeah smart move Fred," Bosco sighed.

"Shut up Bosco," Fred muttered as he started the car and headed in the direction the man pointed.

"Will you two stop it already," complained the man holding Bosco.

Oh man, Bosco said inside, how the hell are we going to get out of this one? Did Fred even tell Faith where he was going? Even if he did, by the time she got here it's to late, we're gone. But gone where? Where the hell are they taking us? And what if they find my police ID in my pocket? Oh man I'll be in trouble, Bosco thought as they drove off into the night.

********

Faith saw them start to drive away and waited until they were at the end of the alley before she started after them. "What in the world is going on?" She asked as the car ahead of her turned onto the street and she followed discretely behind. "Why in the world did they take Fred and Bosco? And why is Bosco handcuffed? Could they know he's a cop?" She thought about that last thought. "What if they do know he's a cop? What will they do to him? But what if they don't know he's a cop? What will they do if they find out he _is_ one?"

Faith's mind was racing with frantic questions as she followed the car that held as hostage her husband and best friend.

**Dear readers, this takes places before unleashed. I'll wait and see where NBC takes the rest before I incorporate any more episodes. Hope you like the twist in this story. Thanks**


	7. You're On Your Own Boscorelli!

****

Title: Can't Turn Away Chapter 7 – You're On Your Own Boscorelli!

  
"Where the hell are you taking us," Bosco demanded.

"Home," the man laughed.

"Yeah and where is that?" Bosco asked again.

"Don't you ever just shut up?" The man asked in annoyance.

"No!" Both Bosco and Fred said at once.

"Well start or I'll make you shut up!" The man said angrily.

"Don't wait for him, just do it," Fred said firmly.

"Shut up Fred!" Bosco barked.

"Make me Bosco!" Fred retorted.

"Let's pull over and dump em right now Larry," said the one in the front seat.

"Yeah Mo, listen to your friend Larry," Bosco laughed to the guy beside him. "Let us go!"

"Kids got a real mouth on em," Larry laughed. "You sure you want to get rid of him yet?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Bosco asked.

"Yeah I think we'll keep him for a bit," Larry laughed smugly, "so much fun to bug."

"Good keep him and let me go!" Fred said angrily.

Bosco just huffed and rolled his eyes.

"What do you do for work _Bosco_?" The man beside him named Ron asked.

Fred glanced in the rear-view mirror and saw the look of panic on Bosco's face. Ha Bosco now you're caught, Fred thought. Wonder what you'll say?

Bosco looked up and caught Fred's glance in the mirror. If I lie will Fred tell them? If I tell the truth, I'm dead. What the hell do I do?

"Do you even work?" The man laughed. "Maybe you just like to walk around pissing people off!" He laughed.

"Yeah I'm a," Bosco paused.

"He's a janitor," Fred laughed. "A lowly janitor."

Bosco looked up at Fred in surprise. Did he just cover for me? Why? Or is it something else? What's his real game? What the hell is really going on here?

"A janitor?" Ron laughed. "Man that's really sad!"

"Yeah well it's beats being a felon," Bosco said firmly.

Fred just rolled his eyes. "What a dope you are Bosco!" He huffed.

"Zip it Fred!" Bosco said.

  
"I don't think he likes you Ron!" Larry said.

"You know Larry I think you're right," Ron laughed.

"You both _must be_ rocket scientists," Bosco said in a huff.

"Yeah that'll win them over smart ass!" Fred said to Bosco.

"Hot damn boy you got quite the mouth on you," Ron laughed in Bosco's ear.

"That's what the ladies tell me," Bosco smiled.

"Oh man," Fred sighed.

"Really?" Larry said. 

"Yeah! So what the hell do you want with us anyways?" Bosco asked firmly. "Other than to meet your parents?" He asked.

"Tired of our company already?" Ron asked. 

"Yeah." Bosco said firmly.

"That's really to bad," Ron said, "because we were just getting to like you." 

"Yeah I'll bet," Bosco said sarcastically.

"You know boy when we get home you better keep that mouth of yours in check," Larry warned, "because our siblings don't like a smart ass like you," he said. "So why not try practicing now?"

  
"Yeah Bosco shut your mouth already!" Fred said firmly.

"Screw you Fred!" Bosco said angrily.

"Okay both of you shut up right now!" Larry demanded. "Damn it!" He cursed.

"Sorry you took us aren't you?" Bosco smiled.

"Maybe a little," Larry said turning back to Bosco, "but I can make you a lot sorry I took you!"

"What he's trying to say is…" Ron started.

"Yeah I got the picture," Bosco said firmly.

They drove further away from the core of New York, into a run down residential neighborhood.

"Nice area," Bosco mused sarcastically.

"Thank heaven we're almost there," Ron sighed. "Then I can put this guy somewhere no one will hear his whining."

"As long as it's not with me," Fred said.

"I thought you two were friends?" Larry asked.

"Friends?" Fred laughed. "Farthest thing from it!"

"Really?" Ron laughed also.

"Fred!" Bosco spat in fear.

"That is interesting," Larry said slowly.

Oh man I'm in big trouble here, Bosco thought. Fred's taking their side. That's just great. I'm about to walk into a house full of badguys, police ID in my pocket, handcuffed no less, and the only other civilian in this nightmare, hates me! This cannot be happening, he said inside. What the hell is wrong with Fred? Can't he see these guys are serious felons? Unless he planned this? Did he plan this? Not possible, Bosco said. That's just stupid Bosco, he told himself. But what if he did? If he did then I'm really screwed! Damn it Faith I wish you were here to make sense of all of this. Hell I just wish you were here period! 

Oh Faith I wish it were you rather than Fred. Do I? Bosco thought about that. But if Faith where here with these guys what would they do to her? He really didn't what they did to Fred; he doesn't deserve her anyways. But if she were here, and I was like this, what if they tried to hurt her in some way? What would I do? I'm glad Faith isn't here. But now I have to figure out Fred's part in all of this. Is he a victim? Or an accomplice? Either way I'm on my own.

********

Faith continued to follow at a discreet distance asking herself millions of questions as to how this situation developed in the first place. 

What is Fred's problem with Bosco? Why does he not like him? What is the _real_ reason? Was it because of the test? Or something else? Was it because he saw me hug Bosco? But that was innocent. I don't see a reason for Fred to be so mad. Or was it when he found us tickling him? It was just fun, again innocent. What is the real reason?

Then her thoughts drifted to her spare gun. Why would Fred take that gun to see Bosco? It wasn't loaded, but that's not the point. Why did he take it? Just to scare him? Or could he really shoot and try to kill Bosco? Or just injure him? Faith that's just plain stupid, she told herself. Is it? Could you really dismiss Fred's anger towards Bosco and not think Fred possible of shooting your best friend? And why was Bosco handcuffed? Would Fred do that as well? If so, why? If not, did he let Bosco get handcuffed by those guys? And why didn't they handcuff Fred? 

AHHH! She screamed inside, too many questions. She watched them pull in front of a large run down house and stopped a few houses back and just waited to see what they'd do.

********

"Home sweet home," Larry said.

"Yeah looks just like the Hilton," Bosco said sarcastically.

"Man you just don't quit do you?" Ron laughed.

"Park it right here," Larry said as Fred brought the car to a stop in the driveway. "Out!" Larry said to Fred as they got out of the front and waited for Ron to drag Bosco out the back.

"You go on ahead," Ron said as he held onto Bosco's arm.

"Why?" Bosco asked in a panic. "What for?"

"I want a little chat with _janitor boy_ here," Ron laughed.

"Damn it," Bosco cursed quietly.

"You got it," Larry said as he pushed Fred towards the front door.

********

"Oh man this doesn't look good," Faith said in worry as she watched Bosco being held behind by the man while the other man took Fred inside.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked. "Why is he keeping Bosco behind?"

********

"You know you got quite the attitude _boy_," Ron said as he pushed Bosco back against the car.

Bosco slammed into the side of the car, back against the trapped arms and winced in pain as his body connected oddly with the door.

"Damn it," Bosco cursed as he managed to keep his footing and just stood and stared angrily at the man.

"A real attitude problem," Ron said as he punched Bosco in the gut.

Bosco cried out as his stomach absorbed the blow and he doubled forwards and landed on his knees, wincing in pain.

********

"No!" Faith said in horror as she watched Bosco sustain the hit and then fall to his knees. She reached for the door handle but stopped herself from opening it. "If I get out know he'll just hold his gun to Bosco and then I'll be caught also," she said out loud. "I have to wait until they are inside."

"Oh Bosco," she said sadly as she slumped back into the seat and sadly watched Bosco enduring his mistreatment.

********

"Well big man where's your attitude now?" Ron laughed as he punched Bosco in the side.

Bosco cried out but managed to stay on his knees, breathing heavy strained breaths. "Why the hell are you hitting me? What about Fred?" Bosco asked.

"What about him?" Ron countered.

"You know what, never mind," Bosco said between breaths.

"Ready to go inside?" Ron asked as he hauled Bosco to a standing position.

"Yeah lookin' forward to it," Bosco wheezed as Ron dragged him towards the house. Ron reached the front door and pushed it open. Ron pushed Bosco into the front hallway and then slammed the door shut behind him. Ron grabbed Bosco by the arm and pulled him towards the shabby living room where much to Bosco's dismay three other men were already waiting. 

Bosco looked at the angry faces before him as he entered the room and gulped in fear. Oh man this doesn't look good, he said inside as he looked around.

"We have another guest boys," Ron laughed as he pushed Bosco into the middle of the room and went to stand beside Larry. Bosco stumbled a bit but managed to gain his footing. He stood in the middle of the room and first looked at Fred, who just stared back in anger then he just stared straight ahead not wanting to look at the felon's. I'll not show fear to these creeps, he told himself. I'll not give in!

"Everyone say hello to Bosco," Ron said.

Bosco just rolled his eyes as they nodded hello. Oh man what a bunch of morons, he thought.

"What to sit down?" Ron asked as he walked up to Bosco.

"Why not," Bosco mused. 

"Very well," Ron said as he pushed Bosco backwards until he pushed him into a large ratty armchair.

I'm getting really sick of being pushed into chairs handcuffed, Bosco said inside as he slumped angrily into the chair. He sat facing the group of angry men and wondered why Fred wasn't beside him? And why aren't they treating Fred as badly as me? What the hell is up with that? He looked at Fred but found nothing there but an angry blank stare looking back. Yeah he's easy to read, Bosco sighed.

"Well as much as I'm sure these gentlemen would like to stay and chat with us we do have work to do boys," Ron said as he turned to look at his men.

"Try to leave and you'll be sorry," Ron said looking at Bosco.

"Very original," Bosco said dryly.

"You and I can continue our lovely bantering later," Ron said to Bosco. "I'm looking forward to it," he smiled.

"Yeah can't wait," Bosco said rolling his eyes.

"Of course I can make it a one-sided conversation," Ron taunted.

"Bosco can't you just shut up?" Fred moaned. "Please don't leave me here with him," Fred said.

"Yeah nice try Fred," Bosco smiled.

"Well we could put him in another room," Larry said slowly.

"What?" Bosco asked in shock. "Why the hell are you treating him better than me?"

"Because he's not as much a pain in the ass as you are," Ron said.

"You don't even know me," Bosco screeched. "That's not fair!" Wait, Bosco said inside. Am I really complaining to a bunch of guys that just kidnapped us? Bosco, he scolded himself shut up already!

"Fine keep em together," Larry said.

"Damn it," Fred cursed. "Thanks a lot Bosco!"

"Are we just going to leave them here alone?" Asked Larry. "Why not put them in the cellar?"

"Sure. You boys like the dark?" Ron laughed.

Bosco looked up at Larry when he mentioned the cellar. But it's dark down there, he said inside. I can't handle the dark. I hate the dark. I can't go down there handcuffed. I can't! They can't put is down there, they can't. His brain started to race with panic and he looked to Fred for a bit of help, of course he found none. They can't leave me in the dark with Fred!

"Doesn't bother me," Fred said.

"Why can't you just leave us here?" Bosco asked faintly. "This room is fine."

"What's wrong with the cellar?" Larry asked walking up to Bosco. "You afraid of the dark Bosco?" He laughed.

"Well um, I, uh," Bosco stammered looking for the right words that would not betray his fear of the dark. It didn't work. He looked to Fred for some help but as usual found only an angry stare. He'd never get help from Fred and he knew it.

"_Are you_ scared of the dark Bosco?" Ron laughed. 

Bosco didn't say anything as he just looked up fearfully at his captor. 

"I asked you a question boy!" Ron boomed in his face.

"Um well not really," Bosco lied.

"Are you sure Bosco?" Fred asked.

What the hell is doing? Bosco wondered in fear. We're both caught and he's acting like…like…like he planned this? No it can't be, Fred's not that much of a jerk. Well yes he is. But could he have planned this? It's not possible, Bosco said inside. I just don't want to believe that.

"Yeah," Bosco said trying to hide his growing fear. "Whatever you know," Bosco said trying to sound brave. 

"Very well then," Ron said as he hauled Bosco to a standing position, "to the cellar we go."

"What are you doing?" Bosco asked Fred as they were pulled out of the room.

"What you actually think I give a damn about your fear of the dark?" Fred half laughed.

"I thought we were in this together," Bosco said as they walked down the hallway.

"Yeah well you thought wrong," Fred said in his ear. "It's each man for himself!"

"What?" Bosco asked in shock. 

"Shut up you two," Ron sighed. "Here cuff the other one," Ron said tossing a pair of cuffs to Larry. Larry handcuffed Fred's hands in front of him.

Yeah like that's fair Bosco said inside. "You got your way so let us be already," Bosco said angrily as they stopped in the kitchen.

"Okay put them in," Larry said to the two men holding them.

"See you soon Bosco," Ron laughed.

"Yeah whatever," Bosco said as he stumbled to try to get away from the man pushing him towards the stairs to go down.

"Hey!" Larry said as Bosco managed to squirm out of his grasp and try to get away. "Get him!" Larry shouted as Bosco pushed his way past and just about reached the kitchen door when he was grabbed from behind and lifted into the air by one of the large men.

"Hey put me down," Bosco said angrily.

"Man he just doesn't learn does he?" Ron asked in amusement.

"Never has before," Fred mumbled.

"Shut up Fred!" Bosco spat as he struggled in the large mans grip. "And put me down!"

"If he gets out of hand there is some duct tape down there you can use," Ron said to Fred.

"What?" Bosco asked in shock.

"Thanks," Fred said firmly. "I just might use it."

"Fred!" Bosco said angrily while Fred smiled at him.

The two men managed to get Fred down the stairs with Bosco following. The large man holding Bosco let him drop a few steps from the bottom and Bosco landed with a thud.

"Damn it," he cursed as the two men turned and headed up the stairs, sealing them in the darkened room.

"What is your problem Fred?" Bosco asked as he tried to get up.

"You really want to get into that right now?" Fred asked.

Bosco quickly looked around the room for an exit window but found only a very small one in the corner with bars across it. "Damn it," he cursed, "we're really trapped down here."

"Yeah so stop making trouble and maybe they'll let us go sooner," Fred said angrily as he walked up to Bosco and pulled him up. 

Yeah like that's gonna happen Bosco said inside as Fred helped him up. "Thanks," Bosco said as he stood and looked around the darkened room. "Can you find a flashlight or something?" Bosco asked in a small panic.

"You really afraid of the dark Bosco?" Fred laughed.

"Um sort of," Bosco said sheepishly. 

"That's funny," Fred smiled.

"You know what shut up already!" Bosco said firmly. "Can you find a pair of wire cutters and get these cuffs off of me?" Bosco asked as he started to look around the sparse cellar. Naturally not much down here, he said inside. 

"I still can't believe you handcuffed me Fred!" Bosco spat. 

"Yeah well stop whining or I'll gag you as well," Fred sighed as he sat down and rested on a beam.

"What the hell are you doing," Bosco asked in shock, "we're supposed to be looking for a way out of here!"

"Do you see any windows we can crawl out of?" Fred asked.

"Um no," Bosco said.

"See another door we can open?" Fred asked.

"Um no," Bosco said again.

"See any guns we can use to force our way out?" Fred asked. "Or weapons of any kind?"

"Not really," Bosco sighed.

"Then sit down and shut up already!" Fred said angrily. "You're getting on my last nerve."

"Yeah like that's hard to do," Bosco sighed as he continued to look around.

"You're really pushing your luck Bosco," Fred said as he got up and started to look around.

"What are you looking for?" Bosco asked quickly.

"The duct tape!" Fred said meanly. "So I can stay here in silence!"

"Shesh I'll shut up already," Bosco sighed as he made his way over to the center of the room where the dim light was hanging. Bosco looked around the room and noticed how the strange shadows seemed to play tricks with his ever-growing fear.

"Scared Bosco?" Fred laughed.

"No," Bosco said in a shaky voice.

"Liar!" Fred said. "I bet you're freakin' out right now, wondering if they'll turn the light off any second. Am I right?"

"No," Bosco said again. 

"What happens if they were to blindfold you?" Fred laughed.

"Who's side are you on?" Bosco asked in anger.

"My own!" Fred said firmly. "Get that through your head! I'm not going to do you any favors here!"

"Fred we are stuck here together in case you hadn't noticed!" Bosco said firmly. "They kidnapped both of us remember!"

"Yeah well maybe they can let me go and keep you!"

What the hell is he doing, he wondered? Could Fred really be a part of this? I just can't believe he'd set this up to teach me a lesson. But did he? Damn it I wish I had at least answered the phone and told Faith what was happening. Now I don't know how the hell I'll get out of this!

********

Faith waited until she was sure everyone was inside before she quietly opened her car door and got out. She reached for her cell phone and quickly dialed Sully's number. I know it's late but I know he'll help me, she said inside as the phone rang. I just can't go in there not knowing helps on the way.

"Sully?"

********

"Man I wish Faith was here," Bosco said quietly thinking Fred didn't hear.

"Yeah well she's not coming so deal with it!" Fred said angrily. "I'm glad she's not here."

"You're kidding right?" Bosco asked angrily. "We're both stuck in this mess and I'm the only one that wishes she were here to bail us out?"

"Is that how you work Bosco? You get yourself into trouble and expect her to magically appear to bail you out?" Fred laughed. 

"Not magically no, but if you had let me talk to her then there might have at least been a good chance this wouldn't have happened!" Bosco said loudly in anger.

"She has better things to do than worry about you!" Fred spat. 

"Yeah what? Worry about you? That's a joke!" Bosco spat. "I can't believe you got us into this!"

"We are like this because of you!" Fred said as he looked at Bosco. "It's all your fault!"

"What?" Bosco asked in shock. "You're kidding right? We were just kidnapped by a bunch of petty felon's and you have the nerve to blame me?" Bosco half yelled.

"Keep it down will ya," Fred snapped. 

"How the hell are we supposed to get out of here?" Bosco asked.

"Why are you asking me? You're the Supercop, you get us out of here!" Fred snapped.

"Yeah like this?" Bosco said gesturing to his cuffed hands. "Funny," Bosco said dryly.

"Why not charge the door?" Fred laughed. "You know use your head for once!" Fred yelled.

"Man what the hell is your problem?" Bosco yelled. "You got us into this not me! If you knew how to control your temper in the first place then we'd still be in our respective homes right now, not in some dark cellar wondering what the hell the losers upstairs have planned for us!" Bosco shouted. "So don't put this on me Fred!" 

Fred was just about to comment when one of the men opened the door and started to walk down the stairs. Bosco looked up in fear as Larry walked down with a smile on his face. "I hear a lot of shouting down here," he smiled, "and it sounded like you Bosco!"

"Yeah so sue me!" Bosco said firmly.

"Can you please take me away from him!" Fred asked firmly.

"Yeah nice try Fred!" Bosco said in a huff.

Larry walked up to Fred with a faint smile. "Okay you're coming upstairs with us," he said as he grabbed Fred's arm and pulled him up.

"What?" Bosco asked in a panic. "Why are you taking him upstairs?" Bosco looked at Fred but all he got back was a grim face. What the hell is he doing? Is he really not going to help me? Is he really going to let them leave me alone here in the dark?

"Is it your business?" Larry snapped as he pushed Bosco to the ground.

"No," Bosco said quietly.

"Then shut up already!" He said as he pulled Fred up the stairs, 

"What are you doing Fred?" Bosco demanded.

"Saving my own ass!" Fred barked as the door closed sealing Bosco in the dim basement alone.

"Damn you Fred!" Bosco cursed as the door slammed shut and he started to feel a small panic attack coming on. Oh man he can't leave me down here alone, not like this! Bosco struggled to get to his knees, which after several attempts he finally made it. He pushed himself up to his feet and slowly looked around the dim room. He walked to one corner only to hear a faint noise from the other corner and quickly turned to see what it was. 

"Damn it," he cursed as he saw it was nothing. But his fear of the dark and the situation he was in was really starting to make him panic. He quickly looked around the dim room but spied nothing he could use to make his escape. "Okay Bosco," he said out loud, "you can't show panic in front of these creeps. You have to keep a calm head and think of how in the hell you can get out of here. Obviously you're on your own!"

********

"Were are the number sheets?" Ron asked.

"I um left it in the car out back," said on man named James.

"Well then go get them!" Ron spat.

"Yeah sure," James said as he quickly got up and rushed out the back door. He headed into the garage as Faith headed around to the back. She spied the open back door and decided to try to find another way in. She crept past the door and started to look for any windows along the ground. 

********

"What do you want?" Fred asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"You don't like Bosco very much to do you?" Ron asked pointedly.

"Not really no," Fred said.

"Why was he handcuffed?" Ron asked. "Did you do that?"

"Yeah," Fred mumbled.

"Why?" Larry asked.

"I was going to teach him a lesson," Fred said firmly.

"Think he needs to be taught a lesson do you?" Ron asked.

Fred looked at Ron and thought about his question. Yeah I want Bosco to be taught a lesson, but will they kill him? Maybe they'll just rough him up a bit. He definitely deserves that! "Yeah I think he needs that. What did you have in mind?" Fred asked.

"Let's have some real fun shall we?" Ron smiled to the man before him. 

********

"I can't believe Fred!" Bosco said as he angrily paced back and forth. "Saving my own ass? What the hell does that mean? Why is he acting like this? Does he really want these guys to kill me?" Bosco stopped when he asked that question. For if he thought longer on it the answer he might come up with scared him more than the question. 

"I have to get out of here," Bosco said frantically as he continued to look around the room. He heard the door open above him and wondered in fear what was going to happen to him.

"Oh Bosco?" Ron sang out from above. "I have a visitor to see you." He laughed.

"Yeah I'll bet," Bosco said as he waited for the man to come down the stairs. A large man dressed all in black with a black mask over his head came and stood before him.

"Who the hell are you, the grim reaper?" Bosco snided.

The man just smiled as he punched Bosco in the stomach. Bosco's body jerked back and he fell to his knees breathing hard. 

"Damn it," he cursed. "What the hell is your problem?" Bosco asked angrily. 

The man just smiled again as he punched him again in the face. Bosco's head jerked back and his body followed causing him to land on his butt.

The man laughed as he walked to the table and grabbed the duct tape. He walked back to Bosco with the roll in his hand.

"What do you want?" Bosco yelled.

"For you to shut up," the man said angrily as he ripped off a strip of the tape and pressed it down over his mouth to keep him quiet. "Much better," he laughed as he looked down at Bosco. Bosco watched helplessly as the man first gagged him and then slowly circled him laughing. Oh man I wish Faith were here! I really really need her right now! I really need my partner right now, he thought fatefully.

********

Faith spied the dim light coming from the small window to her right and she rushed to see if she could see anyone in there. "What the hell?" She asked in horror as she saw the man hit Bosco in the face and he fell to the ground. "Where's Fred?" She asked herself. She watched in horror as the man proceeded to gag Bosco with a piece of the duct tape. "Bosco no!" She said in quiet horror. "I'll be right there," she said as she stood up and turned around only to come face to face with James and his gun.

"Well looky what I found here," he smiled as he pointed the gun at Faith. 

**Dear readers I still can't believe how much you are enjoying this story, it really blows me away and makes me want to continue it! Well I hope you liked this chapter as well. Thanks again for the reviews! I did a my thoughts take on Monday's eppy called: This I Promise You (for you Faith/Bosco fans)! **If I** put in Monday's eppy into this story continue it will continue where "This I Promise You" left off.**


	8. Prelude To Disaster!

****

Title: Can't Turn Away Chapter 8 – Prelude To Disaster! 

"Well sweetie," James smiled at Faith, "looks I caught you!"

Damn it, Faith cursed inside as she stared at James and his gun and resigned herself to the fact that she was caught. The only consolation she took was in the fact that Sully was alerted to the situation. But how long would it be before he arrived? What would she have to endure? What would she have to witness? 

********

"You don't look so tough now," the masked man laughed as he kicked Bosco in the side. Bosco screamed out muffled sounds as his body sustained the kick and he fell over onto his side. 

"Where's your attitude now eh boy?" The man laughed as he kicked Bosco in the stomach. Bosco's body jerked back but he was able to bring his legs up and kicked the man below the knees. He cried out as he stumbled to the ground. Bosco just closed his eyes, continued to breathe hard and waited for the next blow. It didn't come.

"Ah so there is some fight left in you," the man laughed as he stood up. "That's what I like to see," he smiled.

Bosco opened his eyes and looked up at the laughing man. Let me loose and I'll show you fight, he said inside.

********

"Move!" James said angrily to Faith as he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around, facing the house. "Inside now!" He demanded.

Faith turned around and slowly started to walk towards the house, nervous anticipation running through her system as to what awaited her inside. Would she be put with Bosco? Would she have to watch her partner take a beating? Why? And what about Fred? Where did they put Fred? She pondered those questions as she made her way up the stairs into the run down house. 

  
"Inside," James said as he pushed the door open.

********

"So are you really afraid of the dark Bosco?" The man laughed as he pulled out a dark scarf.

Oh man, Bosco gulped in fear, if he blindfolds me I'm really toast. Bosco shook his head no, although he knew he was lying. Bosco shook his head no again. 

"You know I think you are lying to me," the man smiled as he bent down to look at Bosco. He grabbed his arm and pulled him to a sitting position. "I think you really are afraid of the dark. A little boy who's scared of the dark," he laughed.

Bosco looked at the masked man before him. Is that you Fred? He wondered. If so why the hell are you doing this? And if not did you tell these guys things about me? Why? 

"Are you scared of the dark _little boy_?" He laughed.

Bosco again shook his head no. 

"I think you're lying to me. I'll prove you are," he laughed as he made a move to blindfold Bosco. Bosco jerked his head back and managed to bring his leg up and kick the guy in the stomach. The man cried out as he fell back and landed on his butt. Bosco managed to twist himself up onto his knees and tried to stand up. The man lunged at him and was about to push him to the ground when he heard some loud talking upstairs.

"We got company," James called out.

"Be right there," the man said meanly as he moved towards Bosco with the scarf. Bosco's eyes widened in terror as he saw the man move to blindfold him. Oh man he can't leave me in the dark, Bosco reasoned as he tried to fight back. But the man was bigger and succeeded in tying the dark scarf over his eyes around his head. 

"We'll finish this later," the man said meanly as he pushed Bosco onto his side and stood up to head upstairs. "Count on it!"

Bosco just struggled to sit back up but found it difficult. He just conceded defeat as he lay on his side cursing angrily into his gagged mouth.

Damn it, Bosco cursed inside, I have to get out of here. Great, now they have more company. I'm really toast. And what about Fred? Could he really be a part of this? 

********

James pushed Faith into the small kitchen and she looked at the men around the table. They were large, armed and angry. Oh man, she sighed inside, this does not look good. And where the hell is Fred?

"What the hell is this?" Ron asked as he pulled his mask off and stared at Faith. "Are you tonight's entertainment?"

"Actually I am lost," Faith lied hoping they'd believe her, they didn't. 

"Yeah I'll bet," Ron said firmly as he grabbed her purse from her arm. "Check her," he said to Larry.

James kept his gun trained on Faith while Larry moved in to frisk Faith. Ron searched through her bag and found her gun and Police ID.

"Well…well…well…" Ron said slowly as he held Faith's ID badge. "What the hell do we have here?" Ron asked as he tossed the badge to Larry. "A cop," he smiled at Faith, "a woman cop!"

"Where's your partner?" Larry asked meanly.

"He's on his way," Faith said firmly. 

"Oh really?" Ron smiled. "Pity for him," he said firmly.

"What do we do with her?" Larry asked. "Kill her?" Larry asked.

"That would be a waste," James smiled at Faith.

"No," Ron smiled, "let's have some fun shall we?"

"What did you have in mind?" Larry asked.

"As a cop it's your job to protect the innocent right?" Ron asked directly, looking at Faith.

Oh man what is he getting at? Faith asked inside. Who is he referring to? Faith looked at him but didn't answer.

"Ah the silent type eh?" He smiled evilly. "Well let's test your on the job training, shall we?" He smiled as he grabbed Faith's arm and pulled her towards the basement. "Coming Larry?" He asked.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world," Larry laughed.

"What about me?" James moaned still staring at Faith.

"Later," Ron smiled, "I promise," he said pushing Faith forwards.

"Where are you taking me?" Faith asked in a panic.

"We're going to pay a little visit to janitor boy," he laughed.

Who the hell is that? Faith asked inside as they neared the basement. Bosco? Could he be talking about Bosco? Why the janitor comment? Ron succeeded in pushing Faith down the stairs as he flipped the light switch on. Faith stared in horror as she saw Bosco who was now blindfolded as well lying on the ground trying to get up. Her heart fell instantly at seeing her partner's plight.

"We have some company for you Bosco," Ron laughed. Bosco stopped his struggling and lay on the ground in defeat. Damn it, he cursed inside, more of them.

"Not a word until we tell you," Ron said as he touched Faith's lips with his gun. Larry held onto Faith's arms while Ron walked over to Bosco and looked down.

"Remember you speak and he dies," Ron said meanly as he kicked Bosco in the gut. Bosco's body jerked in response. 

Faith gasped out in horror but Ron looked sharply at her and she didn't say a word. Oh Bosco, she said inside, I'm so sorry I can't help you.

"Well cop, what do you think of our little guest?" Ron laughed as he kicked Bosco again. "Think he looks tough?" He laughed. "Because he likes to think he is."

Bosco no! Faith cried inside as she watched helplessly as her partner was hit again. I'm going to kill this guy for hurting Bosco!

"Stop it!" Faith yelled out as she just couldn't take it any longer.

Ron looked at her sharply and smiled. "They train you well I see," he said slowly as he pointed his gun at Bosco. 

"Please don't," Faith said sadly, "I'm sure he doesn't deserve it."

"You disobey me again and I will make sure he deserves it!" Ron spat at Faith.

Cop? Bosco wheezed inside. Who the hell is he talking about? Who else is here with me? Oh man this just keeps getting worse and worse, Bosco said inside.

"Ron can I have a word with you?" Larry said. "Upstairs?"

"Yeah," Ron said looking at Larry. 

"What do we do with her?" Larry asked.

"Tie her to that chair," Ron said firmly. "She can have a little one on one with our guest and perhaps convince him that if he behaves things might be a bit better for him," he laughed as he walked up to Bosco and yanked the tape off his mouth.

"You assh…" Bosco got out before Ron slapped his mouth.

"Now we have a special guest here Bosco," Ron said firmly, "and I want you to try to be nicer to her than you have been to us!" He said firmly. "Can you do that?" He asked.

Cop? Her? Oh man tell me it's not Faith! Please god; tell me she's not here.

"Can you do that?" Ron yelled.

"Yeah," Bosco said dryly as Larry finished tying Faith's hands in front of her and then wrapped the rope around her chest, pinning her to the chair. 

"Play nice you two," Ron laughed as they turned around and headed up the stairs, flipping the light switch off, leaving only the dim one on from before.

"Bosco," Faith said quietly.

"Damn it, Faith," Bosco cursed as he again tried to sit up, "I prayed it wasn't you!"

"Yeah well," she huffed. "I followed you guys here," she said as she watched Bosco working himself into an angry sweat trying to get up. "Bosco just rest will you."

"Yeah," Bosco huffed as he lay back on his side. "Fine!"

"Where's Fred?" Faith asked.

"Who Mr. Wonderful?" Bosco said sarcastically. "Upstairs conspiring with the badguys I'd imagine. Didn't you see him up there when you came in?" Bosco asked.

"No. And why would you think he's conspiring with them? He was taken too remember?" Faith asked. "How can you think he's involved in this in any way?" Faith asked in surprise, but inside not sure if Fred was involved or not.

"You're kidding right?" Bosco asked angrily. "The man who came to my house with a gun, pointed the gun in my chest, hit me in the head with the same gun, handcuffed me…"

"What do you mean he hit you with the gun?" Faith asked in shock.

"Wait I wasn't finished yet," Bosco complained. "Okay so I'm handcuffed right, he drags me into an alley, we get taken, he tells them I'm not his friend, I'm on my own, he's looking out for his own ass, that I'm afraid of the dark and for them to keep me!" Bosco finished in an angry yell.

"The gun wasn't loaded," Faith insisted.

"Does it matter?" Bosco asked. "He still thought of coming to shoot me with it."

Faith heard what Bosco said but didn't comment. He was right. It really didn't matter if the gun was loaded or not, the fact was Fred took the gun to threaten Bosco with. But why? Did he actually want to kill Bosco?

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. "Did Fred hurt you?"

"Ah it was nothing," Bosco sighed. "I just can't believe it!" He added in anger.

"We have to get out of here," Faith said as she struggled to pull at her ropes. "Can you move over to me?" She asked.

Bosco didn't answer.

"Bosco?" Faith asked quietly.

Bosco didn't answer.

"Bosco!" Faith snapped.

"What?" Bosco snapped back.

"Can you try to get over here and untie me?" Faith asked impatiently.

"Why so you can go and help Fred and leave me here with them?" Bosco asked.

"Why are you even think saying something so stupid, Fred is not going to have any say in anything!" Faith said firmly. "And no one's keeping you here!"

  
"I bet he's up there right now making some kind of deal to save his own ass and have them keep me!" Bosco spat.

"Yeah well I won't let him," Faith said. "There is no way I'm going to leave you here with these guys Bosco," Faith said. 

"We'll see," Bosco said as he again tried to get up and get to his knees.

"Bosco!" Faith said sharply.

"Fine!" Bosco sighed.

Fred wouldn't do that, Faith said inside. He just wouldn't. He wouldn't let Bosco be kept by these guys, right? _If you're so sure, said her inner voice, then why is there doubt inside of you?_ I'm not doubting; Fred wouldn't do that to Bosco! _Are you sure?_ I'm, well um; oh hell I'm not sure. _You're more worried for Bosco aren't you?_ Sort of. _Why?_ Because he's a cop and they haven't found out yet. _Is that all?_ That's all I'd admit! _And if they do find out he's a cop?_ I know they'll hurt him. _And you don't want that do you?_ No. _Do you think Fred will tell them? Faith?_

Faith didn't answer herself because in truth after listening to what Bosco said about how Fred treated him she just wasn't sure of anything any more. And where was Fred? Could he possibly be involved with this? 

********

"So we got a cop and two civilians with us," Ron said firmly as he paced back and forth angrily trying to figure out what to do. 

"Think she was bluffing about her partner?" Larry asked.

"Want to take the chance?" Ron asked.

"No," Larry said firmly.

"Neither do I," Ron smiled. "We leave in five minutes. Lady cop comes with us as insurance. Now we have to decide what to do with our two gentlemen friends," Ron said. "What do we do with them?"

"We could just kill them and get it over with," James pondered.

"We could take one and leave the other," Larry said looking at Ron. "And I don't have to guess which one would be more fun to torment in a situation like this," he smiled.

"You don't have to indeed," Ron said. "Alright so just leave Fred here and Bosco and the lady cop come with us," Ron said firmly.

"We just leave him here?" Larry asked in surprise.

"Think he'll know where we're going?" Ron smiled.

"No," Larry said slowly.

"Where are we going?" James asked.

"The summer house," Ron said to Larry.

"Ah," Larry smiled. "Perfect!"

"Larry you go and get Fred, bring him here. I'll take James and bring out our two cellar guests out and the rest of you get this stuff ready to go. We leave here in five minutes, understood?" Ron said firmly.

*********

Bosco struggled to get on his knees and finally did. He rested for a bit breathing heavily and trying in vain to get the blindfold off his eyes, he couldn't. 

"Faith you have to get this damned thing off of me!" Bosco huffed angrily. "I hate the dark!"

"Okay now your right side is facing me. So turn a bit and walk to me if you can," Faith encouraged as she continued to pull on the ropes around her wrists. 

Bosco tried but stumbled and fell back down. "I can't do this Faith," Bosco said angrily as he tried again to get back up. "AHH!" He called out in anger.

"Bosco calm down and listen to my voice," Faith said calmly as she looked the frustration on her partner's face. "Just take a deep breath and try again," she said firmly. "I know you can do this."

"I hate the dark Faith," Bosco moaned.

"I know Bosco but you're not alone, I'm here with you," she smiled. "I won't let anything happen to you," she said.

"You promise?" He asked weakly.

"Yeah of course. Now get over here," she laughed lightly.

"Yes ma'am," Bosco said quickly as he tried to get back onto his knees. He turned again to face Faith and managed to get onto his feet.

"That's it," Faith said, "now slowly walk straight ahead to me," she directed. 

Bosco slowly put one foot in front of the other and finally felt Faith's foot and stopped. 

"Okay now kneel down before me," she said with giggle. "That was so much fun to say," she smiled.

  
"Yeah well enjoy it while you can," Bosco grimaced as he got onto his knees again before her, "because this won't happen again," he said firmly.

"Lean in," Faith said as she reached her hands out and finally touched Bosco's face. She reached for the blindfold and managed to pull it off. "There it's off," she smiled at her partner. "You okay?" She asked softly.

"Not really no," Bosco managed. 

"Are you hurting much?" Faith asked.

"I take a lickin' and keep on tickin' remember?" He smiled.

"Bosco!" Faith sighed.

"I really want to get these damn cuffs off," he said as he rested back on his knees and feet. 

They looked at one another but said nothing.

"Faith I …"

"Bosco I …" they both started at once. Both stopped talking and smiled.

"You first," Bosco said looking up at her.

"Okay," she smiled, "I am so sorry for what Fred did to you Bosco," Faith said softly. "I um never thought in a million years that he would even think of taking a gun and threatening you with it much less hurting you with it and I'm sorry tha…"

"Faith _you_ have nothing to be sorry for…" Bosco started.

  
"Please Bos, let me finish," she begged with sad eyes.

"Okay," Bosco said softly.

"I never want you to feel anything but safe and wanted around me and my family, despite Fred's insensitive nature. I want you always to be my best friend and know that you are. Okay?" She smiled. "Nothing will ever change that."

"You sure?" Bosco asked sheepishly.

"Yeah," Faith smiled. "Best friend Bosco, I mean it."

"Thanks Faith I really needed to hear that right now, because if you would have sided with him in this whole mess then I would really have been doomed!" Bosco sighed.

"I'm always on your side Bosco," Faith smiled. "Never worry about that!"

"Was there anything else you wanted to say to me before _I_ say something?" Bosco asked sheepishly.

"Only that you look kinda cute kneeling before me with your hands behind your back and that look on your face," Faith teased. "Lots of things come to mind seeing you like that," she said feeling her face getting a little flushed. Faith! She said scolding herself for flirting with her best friend and partner in a situation like this. _Would you want to flirt with him in another type of situation, her inner voice asked?_ Be quiet, she scolded herself.

"Gee thanks," Bosco said sarcastically but was actually bushing at her flirtatious comment. "I'll remember you said that," Bosco smiled.

"Please do," she smiled back. _There you go again, her inner voice said._ Stop it!

Bosco just looked at her unable to say anything. _Is she really flirting with me?_ Like this? In here? And why am I happy she is? Bosco, get ahold of yourself, his brain scolded him! _But you did like it didn't you?_ What being at Faith's mercy? Bosco! Stop it, he scolded himself. Now is not the time! _Is there a better time?_ Shut up!

"What did you want to tell me?" Faith asked.

"Um I uh, I completely forgot after that comment," Bosco sighed while Faith laughed. "Actually…" he started as the basement door opened and both Faith and Bosco looked up in a panic as Ron started down the stairs.

"How are my two special guests?" He laughed as he slowly descended. 

"Bosco your blindfold," Faith said in a panic.

"I'm toast," Bosco said in fear.

********

"Okay so here's the deal," Larry said walking into the small empty room Fred was being held in. "We have to leave. We can either take you or Bosco with us. Whichever one stays here will be free to go."

"Um that'll be me," Fred said quickly. 

"Don't want to bargain for your friend?" Larry asked.

"He's not my friend," Fred said firmly. "You can keep him!"

"Thanks, we will," Larry laughed as he went to grab his arm and help him up. "Thanks for co-operating," Larry said as he pulled Fred to the doorway.

"Thanks for making my day," Fred smiled at the thought that he was being set free but Bosco would have to endure more hell with these guys. Ha Bosco you really do lose! And if you think I'm going to tell Faith where you are you are sadly mistaken. He laughed at that last remark; not knowing the opposite was about to come true.

********

"Well what have we here?" Ron asked firmly as he reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Bosco trying to move away from Faith. Ron rushed up to him and grabbed the back of his sweater and pulled him back harshly. Bosco lost his footing and fell onto his butt. James just stood by the stairs and trained his gun on them.

"Damn it," he cursed out loud. "Careful will ya!" Bosco snapped.

"Leave him alone!" Faith called out in a panic as Ron dragged Bosco to the middle of the room. "Don't hurt him!"

"Oh really?" Ron said looking up at Faith. "And why should I spare _janitor boy_ here? You two develop a friendship in a few short minutes?" He laughed looking at Faith.

"It's just wrong and you know it!" Faith said firmly.

"You took his blindfold off," Ron said shaking his head at Faith, "that's wrong."

"What the hell do you want?" Bosco yelled in anger.

"You know Bosco," Ron said bending down and talking into his ear while looking at Faith, "I'm really starting to get annoyed at your defiant attitude, and I'm starting to wonder if you really are a janitor," he said firmly, "or perhaps you work in a profession that teaches its employees to be stubborn in the face of dangerous situations?" He smiled. "Right lady cop?"

Both Faith and Bosco gave him a look that wouldn't allow him to read into the fact that he was right and had in his possession two police officers instead of just one. Damn it, Ron cursed inside, what are they hiding? I will find out later, he promised himself inside.

"But that's not really important right now," Ron said getting up and walking over to Faith. "Because the two of you are coming for a little ride with us," Ron smiled as he picked up the dark scarf. "And I'll have all the time in the world to get to know the truth about you Bosco."

"What?" Bosco asked. "Where to?"

"To a special place," he said untying the ropes that bound Faith to the chair. "A nice dark place that I'm sure you'll love Bosco," Ron laughed as he walked back to him.

"What?" Faith asked in shock.

"What about Fred? What are you going to do with him?" Bosco asked. Faith wanted to ask also but knew she had to pretend there was no connection between any of them, their lives depended on it.

"Fred is going home I assume," Ron said grabbing Bosco's arm and yanking him to a standing position. 

"What? You're just letting him go?" Bosco asked in shock. "That's not fair!" 

"You're right," Ron laughed as he turned them to look at Faith. "But then again nothing in life is fair!" He smiled. 

"Fred just wouldn't agree to leave me here!" Bosco insisted.

"Actually it was his idea remember?" Ron laughed. "He goes and we keep you?" Ron continued to laugh. "That's what he wanted, remember?"

"So whatever Fred says goes?" Bosco asked in shock.

"What's going on here?" Faith asked.

  
"You'll know soon enough my dear," Ron smiled. "Sadly you happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. But I guess in Bosco's case it's a good thing, because he doesn't have to be by himself!"

That can't be, Faith said inside! Fred wouldn't do that! Would he? What the hell is going on here?

"I can't believe it!" Bosco said angrily.

"If you promise to behave I'll not gag you in front of your new friend," Ron said. "But please try to keep your voice down."

"Gee thanks," Bosco said sarcastically while Faith just rolled her eyes.

"But the blindfold will go back on shortly," Ron laughed. 

"Oh great," Bosco snided again.

"Only because it suits you," he laughed. "Get up off that chair and walk up the stairs," he commanded Faith. "Do something stupid and I swear he'll pay for it," Ron said firmly. "Or you will."

Faith untangled herself from the chair and slowly got up. James came and grabbed Faith by the arm and smiled at her. "Boy I'm really glad she's coming with us!" He smiled at Faith. "Really glad."

Faith tried to pull away but James held onto her. "I get some quiet time with you later," he said firmly looking down at her. 

If he hurts her or touches her in any way I swear I'll kill him, Bosco vowed inside as he glared at James in anger. It was taking everything in his power not to try to charge the guy or yell at him to get away from Faith, but he knew if he gave away the fact that they knew each other things would only get worse for them. And he didn't want anything to happen to Faith. At least they didn't know he was a cop yet. But how long would that last? And what would happen if they did find out? 

"I think that can be arranged," Ron smiled at James.

Faith looked at Bosco and they exchanged angry glances. 

"Upstairs, now, move!" Ron commanded as he pulled Bosco back towards him.

********

"Why am I here?" Fred asked.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your friend?" Larry laughed.

"Not really," Fred huffed. "Just take him and be done with it!"

"We are planning on that," Larry said slowly.

"Good."

********

"Move it will ya!" Ron demanded as he dragged Bosco behind Faith. Faith slowly walked up the stairs towards the kitchen with James right behind her.

What in the world is going on here, Faith wondered? Would Fred really want to leave Bosco with these guys? Is he really a part of this? Or is he just using this as an opportunity to get back at Bosco? Did he really make a deal with them? I can't believe he'd be that mean! And if he is up there what will he say when he sees me? Will he be smart enough to play dumb and pretend like Bosco that he doesn't know me? Or will he give me away? And what about Bosco? Will he tell on Bosco if they ask Fred because of me? What if I have to choose? Fred or Bosco? Oh man this is bad, Faith said inside as she headed for the ever growing light.

What the hell is Fred going to say when he sees Faith, Bosco wondered? Will he say he knows her? Will he be that stupid? And what if he does tell them he knows her, what then? Will they still let him go? Will he also tell on me? What if they threaten Faith and make him tell on me? What if she has to choose me or Fred? What then? Oh man this is bad, Bosco said inside as Ron dragged him up the stairs towards the light and his impending doom.

Faith finally reached the top of the stairs and started to walk into the kitchen with James still right behind her.

"Bout time," Larry huffed as he saw Faith walk through the door.

Fred watched not Bosco but Faith walk through the door with her hands tied in front of her and Ron coming behind with Bosco in his grasp.

Fred stared in surprise at Faith and opened his mouth to say something, "F…"

NO Fred! Both Faith and Bosco yelled inside as they stared first at Fred in horror and then looked at each other in fear.

Larry looked at Ron.

"You have something to say Fred?" Ron asked angrily.

**Dear readers hope this chapter wasn't too boring or lame. I do have more action planned for this story so I hope you are all still enjoying it! I can't believe this story started out as a hurt/comfort story and has grown into something more action like. I hope that is okay!!! Thanks again for the awesome reviews!**


	9. Escape!

****

Title: Can't Turn Away Chapter 9 – Escape!

It was the moment of truth and all three of them knew it. Whatever Fred said next would mean either a little bit of trouble or a lot of trouble for all of them. He looked at Bosco and Bosco knew the older man didn't care what happened to him. Damn you Bosco, Fred said inside. They could have just taken you and been done with it, he said not really understanding the full meaning of what he was really saying. He looked at Faith and felt even worse. His wife was being threatened with a gun and his next words could mean either life or death for her. 

"You were going to say something Fred?" Ron asked again as he looked meanly at Fred.

Fred locked eyes with Faith and knew if he said something they'd all be in a world of trouble. "I was going to curse at Bosco but I guess with a woman here I won't," he simply said.

"I see," Ron said slowly as he turned to look at Bosco. "Something isn't right here. I wonder what it is Bosco?"

Oh no Bosco, Faith said inside as she started to get a sinking feeling as Ron continued to glare at her partner, her real partner. If he finds out you're a cop we're all toast.

"Ron we don't have time for this," Larry snapped. "Her partner will be her probably any second. Let's get the hell away from here and then do whatever you want to Bosco."

Partner? Fred looked at Bosco in confusion. Her partner is right there! Who else is coming?

"How about you just leave the three of us here and you guys can go and have your own private party," Bosco said.

"Oh like I'd let you leave our company?" Ron smiled as he walked up to Bosco. "No Bosco you and me and the lady cop here are all going for a little ride," Ron said in his face as he pulled Bosco towards him. He pushed his gun into Bosco's chest and looked at Faith. "What do you think lady cop, want to see what color he is inside?" He laughed.

"What is your beef with him anyways?" Faith asked in a huff.

"What makes you think my beef is with him?" He asked Faith. "_Officer_ Yokas?"

Ron looked at James and smiled. "Take her to the van."

"Oh my pleasure," James smiled as he grabbed Faith and started to push her towards the door. 

"You're taking her too?" Fred asked quickly.

"That's what I just said?" Ron asked. "Deaf?" Ron mocked.

"Can't you just take Bosco and be done with it?" Fred asked. "Why the extra baggage?"

What? Faith said inside. Fred! How in the hell could you even suggest that? I'm not leaving Bosco alone with these guys! Damn him!

Bosco looked from Faith to Fred and felt his world shrinking around him. Thanks a lot Fred, Bosco said inside.

"You know Bosco, Fred really doesn't like you," Ron smiled down at Bosco, "I mean he'd even rather save a stranger than you. I think that's very amusing," Ron said.

"Yeah what else is new," Bosco muttered under his breath. "Why can't you take Fred and leave me here?" Bosco asked.

"Because you're so much fun to bug Bosco," Ron smiled as Bosco just huffed and rolled his eyes.

"So Fred I'll give you a choice," Ron said as he aimed his gun at Faith. "You decide Fred. Your so called friend Bosco. Or lady cop. Which one should I deem the extra baggage? Which one should I take out right now?"

  
Faith and Bosco looked at each other in horror. What in the hell? Is Fred really going to choose? Faith saw Bosco close his eyes and she knew he thought he was doomed. No Bosco, she said inside. Damn you Fred!

Oh yeah like Fred is going to pick me, yeah right, Bosco said inside. I'm dead. Damn you Fred!

"You want me to choose?" Fred asked in shock.

"Yup." 

"Let the civilian's go," Faith said firmly. 

Bosco opened his eyes and stared at her in anger. No way Faith, he said inside. There is no way I'm going to let you go with these guys alone.

"Let _her_ go you creeps," Bosco said quickly. 

Faith looked at Bosco in surprise. Bosco? I'm trying to save your ass here, just shut up.

"Okay it's time for the peanut gallery to shut up. Fred I'm waiting," Ron said angrily. "Janitor boy or lady cop! Choose!"

"That's your job not mine," Fred barked. Yeah like I'm going to choose Bosco over Faith. No way, but if I say something they just might shoot her anyways. And if I pick Faith and they do shoot Bosco Faith will blame me and be in mourning for the rest of her life! Damn you Bosco, this is all your fault. 

"Decide!" Ron demanded.

"I uh…" Fred started as he looked at Faith, who was lightly shaking her head no.

"Fred?" Ron asked as he cocked the trigger at Faith.

"I can't," Fred said. 

"I think you already have Fred," Ron smiled at him. "I know you have already chosen Bosco but you just can't say it in front of a cop. Why is that?" Ron asked.

Fred looked at Faith and felt her anger starting to descend on him. "I said I can't!" Fred said angrily.

"That's what I thought," Ron said firmly. "You know for a man who wanted to teach Bosco here a lesson and even helped us in that," Ron said slowly as Faith felt her anger rising, "you sure don't follow through very well."

Teach him a lesson? Fred? Faith yelled inside as he stared angrily at Fred. How the hell could you suggest anything to these guys? Who are you Fred? She wondered in anger. She looked at the panicked look on Bosco's face and felt her anger rising even more. 

Fred felt Faith's anger upon him at Ron's comments and knew he was in trouble with her. But it's Bosco's fault he said inside. Can't she ever see that? "Like I said before it's not my job," Fred said firmly as he felt Faith's anger directed towards him and he had to look away.

"So shut up and let me do my job already. James put her in the van. You and Larry will ride with me. The rest of you head for the summer house in the other car," Ron said looking at Fred as his men filed past him. Fred wanted to protest Faith's being taken by James but knew he couldn't. 

"Oh yes," James smiled at Faith. "You're coming with me baby," James said.

But it was Bosco to come to Faith's defence before Fred. "Let her go," Bosco said not caring what Ron did to him.

"You know Bosco you are really starting to piss me off!" Ron shouted. "Zip it or I gag you right now!"

"Yeah big surprise," Bosco said sarcastically.

"Let's go man before her partner comes," Larry said to Ron.

"We'll be long gone before that happens," he said. "Well Fred I really would love to stay and chat," Ron said as Larry headed for the back door. "But I really don't have the time." 

"Let go of me already," Bosco moaned.

"Shut up Bosco," Ron barked as he pushed Bosco over to Larry. Larry held onto Bosco's struggling form and started to drag him to the van. 

"I want to say something to Bosco," Fred said firmly.

"Fine," Ron sighed.

"She's hurt in anyway and I swear I will kill you myself. Remember Bosco, this is all your fault!" Fred whispered into Bosco's ear before Larry pulled him back. 

"Thanks Fred," Bosco said dryly.

Fred looked at Bosco but really felt no remorse for the state he was in. All he thought was that Bosco was responsible for what was going on. I mean it Bosco, Fred said inside. She's hurt you die, he said inside as Bosco disappeared from view. 

"Well Fred it's been fun. The next time we meet will probably be in hell," he laughed. "I don't know what your connection to either Bosco or the lady cop is," Ron said walking up to Fred, "but when I find out either one will be very sorry. Think on that!" Ron said meanly as he struck Fred in the side of the head with his gun.

"Damn you," Fred got out before he crumpled to the floor unconscious. "And I will find out," Ron said as he turned to leave. But as he did he noticed Fred's wallet had slipped from his pocket. "Ah let's find out now shall we," he smiled as he bent to pick it up. 

"There're on their way," Larry said rushing into the room. "Let's go man."

"Fine," Ron said as he got up and quickly rushed after Larry. "I'll find out on my own," he said as the door closed behind him. He got into the front seat and Larry took off just as Sully and Davis pulled down the street.

********

"Yup we're going to have a lot of fun tonight," James smiled as he pushed Faith towards the van.

"You touch me and I swear I'll kill you," Faith said firmly.

"Oh spirited too," James smiled, "I like that in a woman." James had just gotten Faith to the van as Larry was bringing out Bosco. James moved in to try to kiss Faith but she screamed out and brought her hands up to stop him. She managed to hit him in the face and he stepped back.

"Bitch!" James swore as he slapped Faith in the face.

"Stop it!" Bosco called out as he watched James hit Faith. He tried to struggle out of Larry's grasp but the bigger man just held on and laughed. "Let go of her!"

"Save it for later James," Ron called out as he rushed up to them. James finally managed to get Faith inside and Larry just threw Bosco in to the back.

"That hurt," Bosco said dryly as he landed face down on the floor of the van. Larry and Ron walked around to the front seats and the van started for their new destination. 

"Bosco?" Faith asked softly as she saw her partner struggling to get up. 

"Here let me help you," James laughed as he went to help Bosco sit up. Bosco managed to twist his body around and kicked James in the leg in the process.

"What the hell?" James yelled out as he hit Bosco in the side.

"It's not right to hit girls, you ass," Bosco said firmly as he pulled back from James and rested on the opposite side of the van from Faith. 

"Oh really?" James smiled as he sat down beside Bosco. He put his arm around his neck and pulled him in close. 

"Hey let go," Bosco moaned.

"Don't think I should hit girls do ya? Well think on this big man," he said looking directly at Faith. "When we get to our new home, maybe I'll let you watch while I do a lot more than just hit her. Whadda ya say Bosco? Think you'd enjoy watching?" James laughed meanly.

Bosco looked at the look on Faith's face and knew it mirrored is own of hate and anger. "You touch her in any way again and I swear I will kill you!" Bosco vowed firmly.

"Oh really?" James laughed as he let go of Bosco and crawled over to Faith. "Whadda ya say baby, want to give the little man a show right now?" He smiled as he moved in closer to Faith.

"Touch me and you will be sorry," Faith said firmly as she looked straight ahead at Bosco. 

"I'm going to do a lot more than that," James smiled as he went to touch her again. "That's a promise."

"A word please James," Ron said as he opened the front compartment just in the nick of time. 

"Yeah fine," James huffed as both Faith and Bosco breathed a sigh of relief. James climbed into the front, closed the door behind him, sealing them in the dark back.

"Faith?" Bosco asked softly.

"Yeah?" She asked sadly.

"You okay?" He asked as he fumbled over to his partner. 

"Not really no," she lightly laughed as she echoed his earlier words. 

"If he hurts you again I swear I'll kill him Faith," Bosco said firmly. 

"Yeah me too," Faith said. "How are you? They roughed you up again didn't they?"

"Yeah no thanks to Fred," Bosco sighed.

"I just can't believe he actually said for them to take just you?" Faith said in shock.

"Told you he didn't like me," Bosco said.

"Yeah but doesn't he know these guys are serious?" She asked.

"I really don't think he cares Faith," Bosco sighed.

"Well at least he didn't give away the connection between us," Faith said.

"Of course he didn't Faith. I mean Fred really is worried about you, it's me he hates. He wanted them to just take me and then you guys could have probably gone home and like watched TV or something. All the while he'd be laughing because I'd be stuck with these guys and he'd be rid of me," Bosco said sadly. "I just can't believe he hates me that much."

  
"Hate is a strong word Bosco…" Faith started.

"Can you think of a better one?" Bosco asked.

Faith sighed and leaned her head back on the van. "Sadly at this moment no," she sighed. "You okay?" She asked.

"You're amazing you know that?" Bosco smiled.

"Why?" Faith asked.

"Well here we are trapped in the back of a dark van heading who the hell knows where, you have one loser threatening to shoot you and the other wanting to you know what and still you are worried about me?" Bosco asked in surprise.

"Of course I'm worried about you Bosco," Faith said softly. "That's what friends do for each other," she smiled. "Just like you're worried about me."

Bosco looked out the window and noticed that they were heading into an area by a park or something. 

"Faith we are getting out of here," Bosco said firmly as he stood up and moved in front of her. "Guide my hands to untie yours," he said.

"Bosco what?" Faith said in shock. "What are you talking about? How are we getting out of here?" She asked as she helped his hands find the knots that bound her wrists together.

"Faith when this van stops it's game over for both of us and you know it. That guy James wants to force himself on you and I'd rather kill myself than ever let that happen to you. Plus if they find out I'm a cop I'm toast as well. Our only chance is to get into that wooded area and either hide or escape. We have to try Faith, or we're both in trouble," Bosco said firmly as he started to feel Faith's knots loosen. 

"But what about you?" She asked. "You're still cuffed?"

"I know but I can at least bring my hands in front of me," he said as he felt her ropes finally come off. 

"What?" Faith asked in surprise. "How?"

"Like this," Bosco said as he lay down on the van floor and brought his cuffed hands over his feet in front of him. "Sometimes it's good being short," he laughed. "I'm still cuffed but this way I can run better. We have to go now," Bosco said firmly as he got back up.

"Okay," Faith said as she quietly got up.

"By the way Faith," Bosco said also getting up, "who was the partner that was coming?"

"Sully."

********

"Here's the place," Sully said as he pulled in behind Faith's car.

"Should we call for backup?" Davis asked.

"Probably," Sully said firmly. "But by the time they get here we might lose the upper hand. Faith said she'd wait round the back for us," Sully said getting out of the car.

"Let's hope she's still there," Davis said as he got out and started to follow Sully.

They reached the house and listened for any sound before making their move.

"It's quiet," Davis whispered.

"Yeah too quiet," Sully said firmly as he neared the back. "No cars either," Sully said.

"Where's Faith?" Davis asked.

"I don't want to think she's inside, but I'm guessing that's where she is," Sully sighed. "Damn it."

"Do we go in?" Davis asked.

"Wait here," Sully said as he slowly walked up the stairs.

"Sully I don't think…"

"Just a sec Davis," Sully said as he gently opened the door. He spied Fred lying on the floor slowly starting to move. "I see Fred," Sully said to Davis.

"They are all gone," Fred said as he slowly started to wake up again.

"What? Who's gone?" Sully said as he went in and gestured for Davis to follow him.

"The badguys. They took Faith and Bosco and left," Fred said as he Sully helped him sit up and then take the cuffs off. 

"Do you know where?" Sully asked.

"Yeah wonderland," Fred said sarcastically.

"Yeah great," Sully said sarcastically. 

"What do we do now Sully?" Davis asked as he helped Fred stand up. 

"We find wonderland!"

********

"Go Faith now!" Bosco said firmly as he pushed the back of the van open and waited for Faith to jump out. Faith jumped out just as James came into the back.

"Hey!" James yelled as he grabbed the back of Bosco's sweater. But Bosco used his elbow to hit James in the stomach. James faltered and Bosco spied his gun. He grabbed at it as James tried to hit him. Bosco punched him in the face with his cuffed hands, grabbed the gun and jumped out of the van.

"Bosco!" Faith said running up to him. She grabbed his arm as she watched the van put on its tail lights and screeched to a halt. 

"Here take this," Bosco said quickly as Faith grabbed the gun and helped him up. 

"The woods hurry," Faith said as she grabbed Bosco by the cuffs and pulled him after her.

"Go Faith hurry," Bosco said as he heard Ron's angry voice behind him. 

"Get them!" Ron demanded of Larry and James. 

Faith and Bosco didn't turn back to see how far behind they were, they just knew they had to keep going. "I see a light up head Bosco. Can you make it?" Faith asked in a panic as she felt him stumble in the darkness.

"Keep going Faith, don't worry if I fall behind, just keep going," Bosco panted.

"I'm not leaving you here for them Bosco. So if you fall so do I," Faith said firmly.

"Damn it," Bosco said as he tried to keep up. Half way into the park bush Bosco felt himself starting to lag. "Let go Faith you're hurting my hands," Bosco said as he felt the cuffs biting into his wrists. 

"Sorry Bosco," Faith said letting go, "I just don't want you to fall behind."

"We gotta stop for a second Faith," Bosco said almost out of breath as he felt the beating he endure earlier starting to take its toll on him. "My chest is starting to hurt now," Bosco said. "You keep going," he said as he stumbled and fell to his knees.

Faith dropped to the ground beside him and heard them approaching. She picked up a stone and prepared to throw it. 

"Don't do it Fai…" Bosco started as Faith quickly clamped her hand over his mouth as Ron neared. She threw the stone in the opposite direction hoping they'd fall for it. It worked for the most part.

"Over there!" Ron called out as both Larry and James turned and ran after the distraction. "Let's go."

Bosco moved his head away from Faith's hand. "What the hell was that for?" He asked in surprise. 

"I guess she didn't want you to be heard Bosco," Ron said as he stepped out from behind a tree and surprised them. "Too bad it didn't work," he said as he moved closer with his gun drawn. The dim light from behind him cast an eerie shadow on the three figures standing in the park area.

Ron moved up and quickly pulled Bosco to him. He pressed his gun into his cheek and looked at Faith who had hidden James gun in her jacket. 

"Move towards the light lady cop. You try to rush me and this park gets watered red, got it?" He asked angrily.

"Yeah," Faith said as she turned and started walking towards the small parking lot. She contemplated how she would rescue them but needed an opportunity to do so. 

"Aren't you going to call your friends?" Faith asked as they walked towards the first lamppost.

"If you want a job done do it yourself right?" Ron smiled.

"Yeah I guess," Faith sighed. 

They reached the first lamppost and Faith stopped at Ron's request. 

"Now what?" She asked as she turned around to see Bosco lightly struggling against Ron.

"Now you die!" Ron smiled as he aimed his gun at Faith.

"You're just going to kill us for no reason?" Faith asked in surprise.

"Um yeah basically," Ron smiled. "You see I don't really care the story is between you and Fred and Bosco here," Ron said, "but I'm really tired of all the trouble you have caused me tonight and well I just want to kill you both and be done with it."

"You can't just kill a cop and walk away," Faith said.

"Yeah?" Ron laughed. "And who's going to stop me? You? Bosco here? Or maybe Fred? How about your partner?" Ron asked. "But by the time you have an answer you'll both be dead and I'll be well on my way to doing business once again," he said. "So lady cop you first. It's been fun but now it's time to die," Ron said meanly as he cocked the trigger and prepared to fire.

"You know what I hate about being short?" Bosco asked suddenly.

"What's that?" Ron laughed.

"Um nothing really," Bosco smiled at Faith, "but I think you might have a problem with it Ron," Bosco said.

"Really? And what's that?" Ron asked.

"Just this!" Bosco said firmly as he elbowed Ron in the gut, which gave Faith the opportunity she needed to grab the gun and fire at Ron. The shot caught him in the top of the shoulder and he cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. Bosco quickly picked up his gun and aimed it at Ron. 

"Oh by the way I owe you this," Bosco said firmly as he kicked Ron in the side.

"Bosco," Faith said rushing up to him. "He's shot."

"Yeah so?" Bosco asked as they heard Larry and James yelling in their direction.

"So here they come," Faith said as she aimed her gun at the spot she knew James and Larry would emerge. Bosco stood beside her and did the same. 

Larry and James rushed out of the woods only to come face to face with two armed and angry police officers and one wounded badguy.

"You're both under arrest!" Faith said firmly. "Drop your gun and lay on the ground!"

"Do it!" Bosco yelled. "Or my partner here will just shoot you!"

"Partner?" Ron asked weakly.

"Yeah something huh? I'm a cop too," Bosco smiled as he Larry threw down his gun and he and James lay on the ground. Faith grabbed the cell phone from Ron's coat pocket and called it in.

********

"They found them!" Sully said firmly as they drove back to the Station House.

  
"What?" Fred asked. "Faith okay?"

"They are both okay," Sully said.

"Yeah well good," Fred said. 

"I guess we can take you home," Sully said.

"My car's um at Bosco's," Fred said sheepishly.

"What? Why?" Sully asked.

"Long story," Fred sighed. "One without a happy ending."

********

"I knew you weren't a janitor!" Ron spat.

"Well you are a rocket scientist after all," Bosco snided.

"Bosco," Faith moaned.

"You okay Faith?" Bosco asked Faith.

"Yeah I am now. You?" She asked.

"Oh yeah," Bosco smiled. "But I'm still going to kick Fred's ass when I see him again," Bosco said.

"And what good with that do?" Faith sighed.

"Personal satisfaction Faith," Bosco said simply. "After all this are you seriously going to tell me not to?" Bosco asked.

Faith looked at Bosco and knew in a small way he was right. This whole mess was Fred's fault. But for Bosco just to beat up Fred would be lowering himself to what Fred did tonight. "Lowering yourself to his level isn't right Bosco. Besides when I get home don't you think Fred should be a little bit worried about my reaction? I mean after all I am a woman scored and I do have a gun," Faith smiled, "which I know how to use very well."

"Fred's dead!" Bosco smiled.

"Bosco!" Faith said.

"Yeah sucks to be him," Bosco said shaking his head. "Man my first day back was a good one!"

"First day back?" Faith asked glad he changed the subject. 

"Yeah," Bosco said as he still held the gun in his cuffed hands. "This was my first assignment. Busin' these creeps. I think I handled myself well. Don't you?"

"Better than well," Faith smiled. "I'm glad to have you back to yourself Bosco," Faith smiled. 

"Yeah me too," Bosco smiled back. "Here they come," Bosco said the cop cars neared. 

"Um how are you going to explain this?" Faith asked as she touched the cuffs that still held his wrists together.

"I'll just say you felt like frisking me," Bosco laughed.

"Oh really?" Faith asked amused. 

  
"Well I mean yeah," Bosco stumbled for words as Faith's just smiled at him. "Want to?" Bosco laughed.

"Bosco!" Faith said.

"What?" Bosco asked with a smile.

"These are the cuffs Fred put on you right? They are yours?" Faith asked.

"Yeah," Bosco said. 

"And the key's are back at your place right?" Faith asked as sly smile started to cross her face.

"Um yeah…why?" Bosco asked suspiciously.

"That's really to bad," Faith smiled.

"Why?" Bosco asked with a frown. "You're going to uncuff me when we get home right? Faith?" 

Faith looked at her partner and best friend and smiled as his facial expressions changed from worry to panic. He's so cute like this, she said inside. _Okay there you go again, her inner voice said. Stop flirting with him_! Why? He is cute like that! _That's not the point! Are you going to let him go at home?_ Maybe! _Maybe? Faith!_ What? _Don't you want to let him go?_ Well um… _The answer is supposed to be yes!_ Oh yeah of course yes! _That's better!_ Still having Bosco at my mercy might be kinda…_Stop it Faith!_ _It's not right!_ Say's who? _Say's me!_ You are me! _That's right, stop flirting with him Faith!_ But I hardly ever get an opportunity like this to flirt or have fun with him. _So?_ So shut up already and let me enjoy this! 

"Faith?" Bosco asked again as they stood in the parking lot and waited for the cops to pull up. "You're going to let me go when we get home right?" Bosco looked at the amused expression on his partner's face and felt himself starting to get a little warm all over. Is she enjoying this? _Yes!_ Am I enjoying this? _Don't answer that Bosco, his inner voice scolded!_ Is she flirting with me again? _Yes!_ Why? _Um duh!_ Is she going to let me go when I get home? _Do you want her to?_ Um, well… _The answer is supposed to be yes Bosco, his inner voice scolded._ Oh yeah of course, yes! _That's better!_ Still being at Faith's mercy might be kinda…. _Stop it Bosco!_ But I hardly ever get to have fun with her! _So?_ So shut up already and let me enjoy this!

"Faith?" 


	10. Partners Once Again...

****

Title: Can't Turn Away Chapter 10 – Partner's Once Again… 

Faith didn't answer Bosco but just continued to smile at him.

"Faith?" Bosco tried again. Okay now I'm getting worried he said inside. _Really, asked his inner voice?_ Um well not really, he laughed inside. But the anticipation of what she has in mind is killing me. _And that's bad Bosco, his inner voice scolded!_ Are you sure?

Faith waited until the cop cars pulled up before she went to one of the strange officers and told them who they were. Bosco just lowered his gun and waited. There is no way in hell I'm explaining the cuffs to these guys. He watched Faith finish up and walk back to him.

Faith looked at the look on Bosco's face as she walked back to him and had to clench her fists to keep herself from laughing. Okay if this is going to work I cannot laugh. But oh man the look on his face is priceless. It's so cute and worried. Oh man this is fun. Okay girl get a hold oh yourself and put on your serious face.

"Let's go Bosco," Faith said seriously as she grabbed the middle chain between the cuffs and pulled him after her. 

"Hey uh, what's the deal Faith?" Bosco asked as she pulled him towards the forest. "Um aren't they giving us a ride home?"

"No," she said simply smiling inside.

"Are we going to hitchhike?" He asked.

"No," she said again.

"Are we going to walk?" Bosco asked.

"No," Faith replied.

"Are you mad at me?" Bosco asked in shock.

Faith didn't answer. Oh man this is too fun, she said inside.

"You're mad at me?" Bosco asked in shock.

"Bosco zip it or I'll gag you," Faith said sternly.

"What the hell?" Bosco said angrily as he tried to pull away from her. Faith held on firmly and didn't let him get away from her. "Faith what's going on?" Bosco asked as pulled him towards the van. "Did you just threaten to gag me?" Bosco asked in shock.

"It was no threat," Faith simply said trying hard not to laugh. "And if you don't behave I might just leave you by the side of the road."

"What? Behave?" Bosco screeched. She's joking right? I mean she's just messing with me right? I have never seen this side of Faith before, he said. I kinda like it. _Bosco, his inner voice scolded!_ What? I do. 

They reached the van and Faith took a deep breath before she turned around to face Bosco. "Get in the van Bosco," Faith said seriously.

"What? Faith, seriously what's going on?" Bosco asked with a frown.

"Get in the van Bosco."

"No," Bosco said firmly. 

Faith pulled out the gun and pointed it at her partner. "Get in the van _now._"

"What the hell?" Bosco asked in haste.

It was taking all the strength she could muster not to break out laughing at the panicked look on Bosco's face. Oh man I wish I had a camera for this, it's too cute. _What are you doing Faith? Her inner voice asked._ Having some fun so leave me alone. 

"Now," she said firmly. 

"Fine already," Bosco huffed as he turned around and headed for the front passenger side. Faith helped him climb into the seat and then went to put his seatbelt over him. "Hands down," she said.

"I don't believe this!" Bosco said as Faith pushed his hands to his lap and placed the seatbelt over him pinning his arms down. What in the world is she doing?

Faith closed the door and walked around to the back. At the back she buried her face inside her arm and laughed. Oh man I don't think I can carry this out she said inside. Faith took a deep breath and headed for the driver's side. I'd pay a million dollars to know what's going on inside his head right now she mused to herself. I just can't believe I feel like a teenager again, this is so much fun.

"Faith you better tell me what's going on here," Bosco said quickly.

"Make me," she teased with a small smile.

"Let me loose and I will," Bosco teased back starting to relax again. Okay so she's just playing with my head, he said inside. That's acceptable. _Is it?_ Shut up!

"Sorry Bosco can't do that," Faith said as she started up the van.

"Where are we going?" Bosco asked.

"If you sit still and not talk until we stop I'll not gag you," Faith said sternly.

"You wouldn't dare!" Bosco challenged.

Faith turned to him with a firm face. "Oh really?" She asked not amused.

"Um yeah?" Bosco asked uncertainly.

"Remember not a peep," she said turning back and starting up the van.

"You've been hanging around Fred too long," Bosco muttered.

"Ah!" Faith said turning to him.

"Sorry," Bosco said quickly.

They drove for a bit and Bosco noticed they were not heading for home. He wanted to ask where they were going but he just wasn't sure if Faith was bluffing or not. Would she really gag me? No she's just playing with my head. Is she? Bosco looked outside and still nothing familiar. 

Faith looked over at Bosco and noticed the worried look he had on his face as she drove them to a place she knew well. Oh man it must be just killing him to ask where we're going. Is he seriously not going to ask? Does he really think I'd gag him? Oh man this is funny!

"Wonder where we're going?" Faith asked.

Bosco didn't say a word.

"Bosco?" Faith asked.

He didn't answer but stared out the window trying not to smile

"Your loss," Faith sighed.

"Um Faith?" Bosco asked sheepishly.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Bosco asked firmly. "And why are my arms pinned down?"

"We are going to a special place," she said slowly, "and I felt like it."

"I see," Bosco said. "You felt like it?"

"Yeah," she said as she pulled the van down a narrow secluded pathway.

"If you're planning on killing me and dumping me here at least tell me why," Bosco mused. "Or give me a fighting chance."

Faith just smiled as she listened to her partner's paranoid ramblings. "You are really worried aren't you?" Faith asked not looking at him.

"Kinda," Bosco said.

"Why?" Faith asked. 

"Um not really sure," Bosco smiled. "Never seen you like this before Faith."

"Do you really think I'd kill you or hurt you in any way?" Faith asked seriously.

"No," Bosco smiled, "I know you're just messing with me."

"Is that okay?" Faith asked.

"Yeah it's kinda fun actually," Bosco smiled. 

  
"Actually I want to share something with you," Faith said as they pulled into a small cove beside a little pond. She stopped the van and just sat and stared out the window. She leaned back in the seat and let out a deep sigh.

"I used to come here as a kid," Faith started. "When things were tough at home. I'd just get on my bike and come and sit and stare into that pond for hours. I would ask it questions about my life and actually wait for an answer," she said resting her head on her hand on the window. "When the answers never came I knew it was time to go back home."

"I didn't know you had such a tough time Faith," Bosco said softly. 

"I don't really open up about my childhood Bosco," Faith said getting out of the van. She walked to the front and just stood at stared into the water. 

"What? She's just going to leave me in here?" Bosco asked in frustration as he fumbled to get his hands to undo the seatbelt; he couldn't. Bosco then noticed Faith walk around to his side and open the door. She undid the seatbelt and helped him out. "Come here I want to show you something," she said taking his hands and pulling him towards the dimly lit pond.

"Like this?" Bosco asked as he pulled on the cuffs.

"Yeah," Faith said.

Faith pulled them to a spot and then sat down helping Bosco to sit beside her. "I would just sit in this spot for hours and think."

"About what?" Bosco asked.

"About life in general I guess. What I would grow up to be? What I would to for work? Who I would marry? Would I have kids? Would I turn out like my parents? Lots of stuff."

"When did you stop coming here?" Bosco asked quietly.

"I haven't," Faith said turning to him. "I come here all the time Bosco. When things get tough you know, at work, at home. I just come here and stare into the water and think," she said sadly. "I have come here a lot lately."

"Why?" Bosco asked feeling himself starting to get sad for Faith. Oh man, he said inside, is Faith really this tormented inside? 

"Well things have not turned out exactly like I planned you know," she said softly.

"Sorry," Bosco mumbled.

"Sorry?" Faith smiled. "Why on earth are you sorry?"

"Because you deserve a happy life Faith, a better life than you have. I just wish you had that," Bosco said looking at her. 

"Thanks Bosco," Faith said softly.

"Did you tell Fred any of this?" Bosco asked.

Faith looked away as she felt her eyes start to water. "Fred is one of the reasons I come here," she said softly. 

"Oh man Faith I'm so sorry," Bosco said sadly.

"He's not exactly the man I pictured myself spending the rest of my life with," she sighed.

"Yeah no kidding," Bosco said sarcastically.

"Bosco!" Faith smiled.

"What?" Bosco smiled back. "Sorry."

"It's okay," she said. 

"Ever bring Fred here?" He asked.

"You're the only person I have ever shared this with Bosco," Faith said softly.

"Really?" Bosco asked in surprise. "The only person?"

"Yeah," Faith smiled. "My best friend."

"Wow thanks Faith," Bosco said. "No one has ever shared anything so special with me. It really means a lot," he said firmly. "I mean it Faith thanks."

"You're welcome," she smiled. 

"I'd give you a hug, but…" his voice trailed off. "I only wish I wasn't like this," he said.

"Like what?" Faith asked in surprise.

"This," Bosco said holding up his cuffed hands. "Why am I still cuffed by the way?" He asked with a smile.

"Because I didn't feel like taking you back home yet. Once that happens reality sets back in and I didn't want to face reality just yet," she said. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry Faith," Bosco smiled. "I like being here with you. Even if I have to be at your mercy," he teased.

"Yeah you are aren't you," Faith smiled turning to him.

  
"Um yeah," Bosco said slowly.

"That's really to bad," Faith said moving in closer.

"Why?" Bosco asked leaning back a bit.

"Because then I can do this…." Faith said as she pushed him back onto the ground and pulled his cuffed hands above his head, "and you can't stop me," she smiled as she started to poke his exposed ribs.

"No Faith please not that," Bosco said as he started to laugh. 

"Like I said Bosco, you can't stop me," Faith smiled as she continued to tickle him while he struggled in vain.

"N-no fa-Faith," Bosco laughed as he tried to pull his arms down, but was unable. 

"If you can stop me I'll stop," Faith said poking him some more.

"Ahhh," Bosco laughed as he tried to move away. But Faith held onto the chain of the cuffs firmly and he was unable to move away. Bosco did manage to get his leg around Faith's waist and pulled her towards him. Faith temporary lost hold on Bosco and crashed forwards almost touching his face with hers. Both lay there breathing hard, lips inches apart and just looking at one another in the dim light with flushed faces and body temperatures rising. 

"I guess we should go," Faith said regrettably as she went to move off Bosco.

"He doesn't deserve you you know," he said softly making her stop moving. 

"I don't deserve you," she smiled at him.

"You deserve a lot more than this," Bosco sighed as Faith moved off him and lay beside him on the grass, both looking up into the night sky. 

"I don't love Fred," Faith said suddenly.

Bosco heard but didn't know what to say. Of course she didn't love him, he's an idiot. But do I tell her that? Or do I just listen? Do I ask why? Or let her talk?

"I don't think I have really loved him for some time now," Faith continued softly. "He is just…just not who I pictured myself growing old with," she sighed.

"Is there someone you can picture yourself with?" Bosco asked. 

Faith heard his question and let it sink into her brain. Yeah Bosco it's you my best friend. But she just couldn't bring herself to actually say the words. 

"I guess we should get back," she said slowly sitting up, "it's late and you've had a rough day."

"Yeah I guess," Bosco said softly but didn't move.

Faith sat up and looked down at Bosco as the night lights made his blue eyes sparkle as he looked up at her. 

"Thanks for bringing me here Faith," Bosco said softly as he sat up.

"Even handcuffed?" She teased as she helped him stand up.

"That was the best part," he teased back. "Yup any time you want to kidnap me and take me here, feel free," he laughed as they headed back to the van.

"Careful what you wish for," Faith smiled as she opened the door for him and helped him inside. "You just might get it."

"That's what I'm hoping Faith," Bosco said softly as she closed the door and headed around to the drivers side. 

"Ready to go back home?" She asked starting up the van.

"No," he smiled. "Can we come back here again Faith? You know just you and me?"

"And the handcuffs?" Faith teased.

"Oh yeah," he smiled.

"You really want to come back?" She asked seriously.

"More than ever," he said firmly as they headed back home.

"Thanks Bosco," Faith said not expecting an answer.

"You sure you want to face Fred tonight?" Bosco asked. "Cuz you can always stay with me you know. I mean I'd sleep on the couch and all, but…"

"Yeah I have to face him Bosco. I have to make him own up for his stupid actions. He has to know he was wrong and that he is responsible for what happened tonight. I also have to make him see that things have changed now," she finished sadly. 

"Sorry Faith," Bosco mumbled.

"Yeah me too," she said as he headed back into New York. I just don't know how he's going to react, she said inside. 

"Are you going to be okay? I mean I could come and wait outside or something in case things got I don't know rough or somethin," Bosco said.

"Thanks but I'll be okay. The kids will be there," she said as they drove back to Ron's to get her car. "How are you feeling?" She asked as they neared the place her car was still parked.

"Tired," Bosco said sleepily as Faith finally stopped the van.

"You can rest on the way home," Faith smiled as she got out of the van.

"Yeah home alone," Bosco sighed as Faith opened the door and helped him out. "Man I feel like a pheeb with you helping me in and out of the van," Bosco moaned.

"Pheeb?" Faith laughed as Bosco was able to get in her car on her own. "Oh man that's funny," she said as she continued to laugh.

"I was being serious," Bosco said in defense as he lay his head back on the seat and closed his eyes. "Mind if I rest?" He asked.

"You have more than earned it Bosco," Faith said, "rest away."

Bosco closed his eyes and soon was asleep breathing softly. Faith just drove towards Bosco's her mind a mix of emotions. Her feelings were so torn between the father of her children and the man in the seat next to her. The flirting she had done earlier just made things harder for her inside, especially since Bosco seemed to not only enjoy it but return the flirting. But she couldn't help herself, it just felt so right, being with him just felt so right. She looked over at his peaceful sleeping face and smiled. She never would have taken Fred to her special place because Fred in truth didn't earn it. Bosco had more than earned anything she gave to him, and often more than once. 

She neared Bosco's home and was tempted to just keep driving and take Bosco someplace they could make a new start. _Faith! Her inner voice scolded her. You know you can't do that._ Why? _You have a family to look after!_ What if I take them with me? _Is that being responsible?_ No. _Then for once in your life listen to me!_ I always do, she said to herself. _No you don't, you married Fred didn't you!_

They reached Bosco's apartment and Faith slowed the car down. She put it in park and looked over at her partner who was still asleep on the seat beside her. She leaned over and gently kissed him on the cheek. _Faith, what are you doing? Her inner voice asked._ Thanking my best friend for helping me tonight. _Are you sure that's all it was?_ Shut up!

"Thanks Faith," Bosco mumbled sleepily as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "But what was it for?"

"A thanks for helping save my life tonight," Faith smiled as she undid his seatbelt buckle. 

"Oh that," Bosco laughed. "Ah it was nothing," he teased.

Faith got out of her side and walked around to Bosco's who was already helping himself out of the car. She gently took his arm and helped him stand up beside the car. 

"Fred's truck gone?" Bosco asked as they headed inside.

"Yeah," Faith mumbled as they headed towards the elevator. 

"You sure you're going to be okay with him tonight?" Bosco asked as the doors closed.

"Yeah," Faith smiled, "but thanks for your worry and concern. It really does mean something to me that you care Bosco."

"Of course I care Faith, you are my best friend after all," he said softly. "I just couldn't um…well…I just couldn't," Bosco tried not knowing how to express himself properly. "What I'm trying to say is if you need me for anything anytime of day you know I'm here right? I mean no matter what I'm always here for you Faith," Bosco smiled as he stood before her in front of his door. "You know that right?"

"Yeah and thanks," she smiled as he turned to open his door. It just pushed open and they both gingerly stepped inside. "Oh yeah Fred forgot to lock it," Bosco said as he headed for the table where the cuff keys were, "I'm actually thankful for that."

"Yeah me too," Faith said eyeing the keys. Bosco stood by the table while Faith grabbed the keys and went to un-cuff him.

"I just got used to these," Bosco laughed as he held his hands up for her to un-cuff them. 

"Well I could always leave them on," Faith teased pulling the keys away. "I mean you could use another tickling," she laughed with a wink.

"Second thought these are really starting to hurt," Bosco said quickly.

"Damn there goes my fun," Faith said sadly as she undid the cuffs.

"Man that feels good," Bosco said as he rubbed his red wrists. 

"Are they okay?" Faith asked as she looked at the red bruises on her partner's wrists.

"Yeah they'll be fine," he smiled. "Thanks for tonight Faith," Bosco started. "I mean of course after we arrested those idiots and all. Thanks for taking me to your special place. I really feel honored that you chose to take me there and share that with me. I hope we do that again Faith."

"Really?" She asked in surprise.

"Yeah," Bosco smiled. "I had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks."

"Even the ticking part?" She asked with a smile.

"Especially the tickling part," he smiled back. 

They stood in Bosco's kitchen in silence each not wanting the night to end. Sadly as Faith looked at the time she knew they had to come back to reality. 

  
"Well I guess I should go," she said sadly as she turned to leave.

"Okay," Bosco said softly as he followed her to the door. "Faith?" He asked as she opened the door.

"Yeah?" She asked as she turned around to see him.

Bosco came near to her, took her face in his hand and gently kissed her cheek.

"Thanks," she smiled as they pulled away, "but what was it for?"

"For saving my life," Bosco smiled.

"Anytime," Faith said as she turned to leave.

"Call me later okay. I mean after you square things away with Fred and are writing his eulogy, call me. I don't care how late it is, please call me and tell me you're okay," Bosco practically begged.

"Okay," Faith smiled as she turned and headed down the hallway. "Bye Bosco," she called out.

"Bye Faith," Bosco said as he closed the door and leaned against it. "He doesn't deserved her," Bosco mumbled as he headed into his living room and decided to wait for Faith's call. He slumped into the couch and thought back to their time in the park. "I can't believe she shared something so special with me," he sighed. "I really had fun tonight," Bosco said as he continued his one man conversation. "I hope we do that again," he said as he just sat and waited for Faith to call him. "She better be okay or so help me…" his voice trailed off angrily. 

********

I'm glad I took Bosco to my special place, Faith said inside. I knew he'd like it. It just felt so right being there with him, so right. She neared her place and suddenly felt her stomach tighten from nervous apprehension. She knew she would have to face Fred tonight. But what would be the outcome? Nothing happy that's for sure. She was thankful for the brief happy time she spent with Bosco and then got out of her car and headed inside. 

"Here goes nothing," she said quietly as she pushed her front door open and went inside. Sure enough Fred was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her. Sucks to be me, she said inside as she turned to face him.

Fred looked up as Faith entered their apartment and could tell by the look on her face that things were not going to go well for the next little bit. It's Bosco's fault he said inside, how can I make her understand that?

"What is your explanation for tonight?" Faith asked directly. "And it better not start with any other words but 'I was a stupid jerk for taking a gun over to an innocent man's apartment and threatening him with it'," she said.

"Oh man Faith are you serious?" Fred asked standing up. "Are you seriously going to blame me for tonight?" Fred asked.

"Well the toothfairy isn't to blame and neither is Bosco. So I want your explanation and I want it now!" Faith demanded.

"If you think for one minute…" Fred started.

"Yeah Fred I guess I did think for one minute," Faith said crossing her arms, "but I guess you'll never change will you?"

"Me change?" Fred asked in shock. "What the hell do I have to change?"

"You're kidding right?" Faith asked in shock also. "How about your temper? Or your very misguided judgements? Or your attitude towards Bosco? I mean I just can't believe that you handcuffed him and then you actually suggested to a room full of kidnappers to teach Bosco a lesson before they let you go and kept him! Which part of that am I off on Fred?" Faith demanded angrily.

"He deserved it!" Fred spat.

"Deserved it? In what way?" Faith asked.

"For breaking up our family! Bosco's to blame for everything that goes wrong with us," Fred said firmly.

"You're joking right?" Faith asked in shock. "You would blame him when you can't even see what you're doing? Ever take a good hard look at yourself Fred?" Faith asked.

"What for? I know what the problem is and it's not me!" Fred spat.

"I can't believe you Fred. And to think I was actually worried about you tonight. Why should I have been, you already made a deal to save your own ass! You know that's just cruel. How could you do that?" Faith half yelled.

"You'll wake the kids," Fred grumbled.

"I don't care. I want an answer Fred. Why the hell did you go over to Bosco's with my gun and threaten him?" Faith asked. "And why did you hit him?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" Fred spat. 

"Yes you do," Faith said.

"I can treat Bosco however I want to. Who the hell are you to tell me I can't treat him like that?" Fred asked angrily.

"Your wife," Faith said sadly as she just pushed past him and headed for the bathroom, grabbing the cordless phone as she did.

"Faith…"

"Forget it Fred," Faith said as she slammed the door shut on him and locked it.

"Damn you Bosco!" Fred said angrily.

********

Faith reached the bathroom and locked the door and sat down on the closed toilet seat and just cried. All the worry, tension and stress from the past few hours and days finally had a chance to release themselves. She leaned on the sink counter, buried her head in her folded arms and let herself cry. 

After a long while she slowly sat upright and looked at the phone in her hands. I have to call him, she said inside. I need to tell him what happened. 

********

Bosco's head had just fell over onto the couch as he heard his phone ring. "Faith?" Bosco asked weakly.

"Hey," Faith said softly. "I um just thought I'd call you and let you know that I'm okay," she said sadly.

As Bosco listened to his partners soft sad words he knew she'd been crying or still was and that things didn't go so well like he knew they wouldn't. If he physically hurt her in any way I swear I'll kill him.

"Are you sure?" Bosco asked softly.

"Yeah I'm just tired," she said slowly.

"Did Fred um, did he uh, did he hurt you in any way Faith?" Bosco asked.

"Only with his words Bosco," she said in a sad but firm voice. 

"Are you okay?"

"I will be," she said weakly. "You?"

"Me? Yeah I guess so," Bosco said. 

"I should go Bosco, we're both tired and need sleep," she said.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Bosco asked again.

"Yeah," Faith said. "But thanks for your concern."

"Will you tell me about it tomorrow?" Bosco asked.

"Every word," she managed with a smile.

"Okay," Bosco said. "Goodnight Faith, my partner and best friend."

"Goodnight Bosco my partner and best friend."

"So see you for our shift tomorrow right?" Faith asked.

"With bells on," Bosco laughed.

"Perfect," Faith laughed, "I've always wondered what you'd look like wearing bells," she said as she hung up.

"Hey," Bosco laughed into the phone as he too hung up.

********

  
Faith slowly left the bathroom and walked into the quiet apartment hung up the phone and headed into the bedroom to get ready for bed. She looked at the man sleeping in the bed already and for a split second wished it was someone else. But as she stared at the pictures of her two beloved children she knew her duty was to them. They needed a father and mother who loved them even if the love they had for each other was now a distant memory. 

Faith sighed heavily as she slowly climbed into bed and lay on her side away from Fred. She thought about taking Bosco to the park and smiled warmly. It was the right thing to do; it just felt so good being there with him and she looked forward to the time when they could go again. Goodnight Bosco was the happy thought that carried her into the next day when she knew she would see him again. 

********

Bosco put the phone down and headed into his bedroom to get some much needed sleep and rest. The beatings he sustained earlier were now starting to take its toll on him and as he lifted his sweater off he noticed slight bruises forming from when the badguys had kicked and punched him. Fred you ass, he cursed as he got into his pajamas, its all your fault.

But not all was lost today. He and Faith drew closer; closer than he ever would have thought possible; closer for the better. He felt so privileged that she shared such an intimate part of herself with him and was glad that she had something in her life to make her happy. I think I'll arrange a picnic for the weekend when Fred is working and take Faith back there, he said inside as he got into bed. She really does deserve better, he silently mumbled. But he knew her dedication to her children would make her stick it out; and for that he respected and cared for her more than she'd ever know. Goodnight Faith was the happy thought that would carry him into the next day when he knew he would see her again.

****

THE END!

**Dear readers I really hoped you enjoyed the ending! Thanks again for making this story continue as long as it has! The reviews were amazing! Loved them. Thanks again!!


End file.
